Fall For You
by ry123red
Summary: AU: ZUTARA What if Zuko was banished with no hopes of regaining his honor in Ozai's eyes? What If Zuko started searching for the Avatar to join him in the beginning? And will Zuko and Katara ever recognize eachother? Zuko/Katara Sokka/Suki Sokka/Toph
1. Introduction

A/N: Okay guys if you're not a ZUTARA fan then don't read this story! Because I am incapable of writing Katara/Aang because he's like 12… so here's the summary, a preview of the 1st chapter and some info about this story the first chapter will actually be the next chapter so I'll add that ASAP. Also I don't own Avatar: The Last Air bender  so sad…ok well here's the summary n stuff hope u guys like it!!! (The story might be kind of boring at first but it will get better! I already know what's going to happen so I can promise you that this story will be finished!)

PREVIEW:

"My name's Katara." I said holding out my hand.

"Suki." She said smiling. "Sooo…you're a bender huh?" She asked noticing my blue eyes.

"Uh Yeah." I said "Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that Prince Zuko is either supposed to marry a Fire Nation girl, or another bender." She said smiling wickedly.

My jaw dropped.

"No way. He's probably just some stuck-up guy who thinks he's all that because all the girls are throwing themselves at him!" I've never even seen the guy and I don't care to AT ALL." I said crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes.

"Sure. Sure." She said waving her hand dismissively.

SUMMARY OF ENTIRE STORY (CONTAINS SPOILERS):

Fire Lord Ozai scars and banishes Zuko shortly after he turns 16. Before that all the nations are in peace but Ozai is secretly planning to capture the next Avatar (Aang). Ozai banished Zuko with no intention of ever letting him return. He didn't give him the choice to capture the Avatar and return home. Luckily for Zuko he was in the War Meeting and knows that his Father is after the Avatar and goes out to find Aang himself. But not to bring him to the Fire Nation, to join him.

There is a 2 year time period that passes after the 1st part of the story that I don't write about.

CHARACTERS AGES AT BEGINNING OF STORY:

Zuko- 15

Sokka- 15

Katara- 14

Suki- 16

Toph- 12

Arisu- 16

Mai- 15

Haru- 14

Azula- 14

CHARACTERS AGES TWO YEARS LATER (INCLUDES MORE CHARACTERS):

Zuko- 17

Sokka- 17

Katara- 16

Suki- 18

Toph- 14

Arisu- 18 (May not be in story later)

Mai- 17 (May not be in story later)

Haru- 16

Azula- 16

Aang- 14

Jet- 17


	2. New Friends and Enemies

A/N: Tell me what you think of this first chapter! In the future I'll try to make the chapters longer I was just eager to get the first chapter up and kinda rushed through it...lol

* * *

Chapter 1- New Friends...and Enemies

"And here's the man of the hour Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." Iroh announced beckoning for the sulking teen to join him on the stage.

Rolling his dark golden eyes he shuffled onto the stage and stood there awkwardly.

"The Prince has agreed to make a speech!" Iroh announced much to the displeasure of his nephew.

"No freakin way." Zuko hissed lowly so only his Uncle could hear.

Iroh just grinned slyly and gave Zuko the microphone "They're all yours." he said stepping back to let his Nephew talk.

"Er...Thanks for coming to celebrate me being 15...uh...yea." Zuko said shoving the mic back at his Uncle and practically running off the stage.

Iroh shook his head and turned back to the audience whose attention he held completely. For he was the ledgendary general that had led the Fire Navy to many great victories under Fire Lord Ozai.

"We want to thank everyone for coming. It means a lot that we could have people from every nation here to see Prince Zuko...who by the way ladies is very single." Iroh said raising an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to continue but the mic was snatched out of his hand, by none other than Zuko himself, and burnt to crisp. Zuko glared annoyance written all over his face as he pushed his uncle back away from the stage.

"What the hell were you thinking?!?" Zuko spluttered out. "Now the girls will never leave me alone! I just wanted to have a small party with just the family but you guys had to go and invite everybody! Now I'll never get a seconds peace!"

As if to prove his point two girls came up to Zuko.

"H-hi Prince Zuko." One said bowing lowly.

With a sigh he bowed slightly in return knowing that he had to be polite.

"My name's Gina and this is Tilla." The other said fidgeting.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Zuko asked.

Gina nodded her head making a strand of her curly black hair come out of it's tight bun.

"Yes, Yes! Of course!" Tilla said nodding wildly like her friend her brown eyes wide.

"Well If you'll excuse me. I have a party to host." Zuko said excusing himself. After Zuko walked away Iroh approached him.

"Well, why didn't you ask one of them to dance?" Iroh pressed. "I know It would be better for you to marry another Firebender and they weren't benders but..."

"Obviously they weren't Uncle they had brown eyes. And as you know Firebenders have gold eyes, Earthbenders have green eyes, Waterbenders have blue eyes, and Airbenders have grey eyes...so yea that's the end of this conversation." Zuko said gruffly.

"You know you have to marry a Firenation Noble or preferably a Firebender when you turn 18 so you should keep an open mind and start looking towards your future." Iroh said putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"I'm not ready."

"I know, but when the time comes you'll have to be." Iroh replied squeezing his beloved Nephew's shoulder.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Zuko murmured before shrugging Iroh's hand off his shoulder and walking away.

* * *

"Sokka would you stop stuffing you're face?!?" Katara said.

Sokka, suprisingly, lifted his face out of his plate and smiled sheepishly at his scowling sister. Rolling my eyes I wordlessly handed him my napkin.

I sighed surveying the room. There were girls in lavish dresses everywhere their eyes roaming the crowds for the infamous Prince Zuko. I had actually never met him since this was my first time visiting the Fire Nation. And even though I hated to admit it...It was beautiful. So unlike what I was used to back at home. The warm red's and gold's...maybe I should get a pretty red or gold dress...I'm kinda getting tired of all the blue's and silver's that fill my closet at home I thought fingering my purple halter dress that stopped just above the knee. I lifted my hair off my neck regretting that I had left it down. It's sooo hot here. Just then these two girls walked by squealing and ranting about how they were going to go woo Prince Zuko. I rolled my eyes.

"What on earth is so great about this Prince Zuko?" I said to myself but a girl heard me.

"Have you seen him?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well...no. But this is just ridiclous!" I said gesturing to the two girls.

"Hey, hey I completely agree with you. These girls are an embarassment to our gender." She said disgusted making me laugh.

"I'm Katara." I said grinning.

"Suki." She replied " So you're a bender huh?" She asked noticing my eyes.

"Yeah." I said "Why?"

"Nothing, It's just that I think that you two would make a good couple. I mean...a Firebender and a Waterbender, that'd be so cute!" She said excitedly.

My jaw dropped. "S-so!" I stuttered incoherently. "I've never even seen the guy and I don't want to." I said crossing my arms and narrowing my blue eyes.

"Sure. Sure." She said waving her hand dismissively.

" I'm serious!" I huffed annoyed. "I have no desire whatsoever to meet _Prince Zuko_."

"Well there's a first." A girl said sitting in the chair next to me and shoving a handful of fire gummies in her mouth.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

The small girl looked up to meet me eyes, her straight black bangs falling in her face and answered.

"The name's Toph and what I meant was you and I are probably the only two here that don't wanna jump Princey." She said lazily blowing her bangs away from her eyes.

Wait. What was wrong with her eyes? She's wearing green so she's obviously from the Earth Kingdom...but her eyes...they're sort of a light, dimmed, milky green. But that didn't make her any less pretty. She looked to be about 13 or 14 and had shoulder-length pin straight black hair and a small pale face.

"Make that three." Suki said leaning around me to see Toph. "I'm Suki, Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So neither of you care much for his royal highness." Toph said sarcastically wiping her hands on her green dress and yawning loudly.

"No and Katara hasn't even met him yet." Suki said flicking her brown eyes to Katara.

"Like it would even make a difference if you did meet him." A passing girl scoffed stopping in front of me and rolling her dark brown eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suki demanded standing up, her hands on her hips.

"Well none of you are even worthy to be near Prince Zuko." She said matter-of-factly scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Come on Arisu. They're not worth it." Another girl said sounding completely and utterly bored. Her brown eyes curiously flat.

"Your right Mai. Let's get away from here." Arisu saud flicking her shoulder-length black hair over her shoulder and walking away her friend Mai trailing behind her.

"She's sooo lucky she walked away when she did. I was so close to burying her 6 ft. under." Toph said angrily. "Oh well I guess we'll just have to be content with this." She continued with a shrug suddenly making a crack appear in the ground where Arisu stepped making her stumble a little.

"Aw darn she didn't fall." I said holding back a smile.

"Come on. I'm tired of sitting, let's go." Suki said grabbing both mine and Toph's hand.

"Where?" I asked looking at her curiously my anger forgotten.

"To dance." She said pulling Toph and I to the dance floor.

Oh no...

* * *

A/N: Review and tell me what you think!!!


	3. Dances and Disagreements

A/N: I'm so frustrated!!! I spent like an hour online looking until I finally found the perfect dresses for Katara, Toph, Suki, Mai, Arisu, and Ty Lee to put on my profile but I forgot to copy the link and saved them on my computer instead!!! :'( *tear* lol anyways be prepared to meet some other characters in this chapter!!! And without further ado...Here's Chapter 2!!!!!!!! lol that rhymed!!!! :D

Warning: This chapter has a bit of Haru/Katara in it...but just a little...

Thanks For The Reviews:

**fallenwarrior017**: Thanks I hope it turns out great too!!!

**ell25**: Awww Thanks! Don't worry there will be plenty of Arisu in the story!

**zukoxluver**: I'll update as often as I can!

**SurvivalHorror**: Yea Zuko has his shaggy (and totally hott) hair that fully covers his head. :)

**NorthernLights25**: Thanks I wanted to do something different.

**ell25**: This story is based on the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade.

Here are the lyrics to that song:

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Ohh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

:)

* * *

"You're a waterbender? That's cool I'm an Earthbender." He said smiling excitedly a big smile on his face.

"Really? Have you mastered Earthbending?" I asked curiously meeting his dark green eyes.

"Well No." He admitted sheepishly. "What about you?"

"Almost I just have to learn one more technique." I said unable to fully mask the pride in my voice.

"Wow Katara that's great!" He said enthusiastically.

"Thanks." I said brightly just as the song ended.

"Thank You for dancing with me." He said awkwardly putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sure. Hey maybe I'll see you again before I head back home." I said hopefully smiling up at him.

"That would be the greatest!" He said grinning hugely.

"So I'll see you later." I said turning around when he grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it making me blush all the way to my hairline.

"Goodbye Katara." He said and all I could do was nod as I turned in search of another wearing blue.

Now where is Sokka? I wandered around aimlessly keeping my eye out for my brother. This place is huge! The Southern Water Tribe isn't nearly as big! With a sigh I sat down in a chair. I really miss...Wait! There's Sokka. But who's he with? Is that?

"Oh no..." I moaned.

* * *

"Do you want to dance with me?" About the millionth girl asked me.

"No thanks." I said glancing up at her.

"Oh. Okay I can take a hint." She said sniffling.

Is she...crying? I looked up and saw her glance at me with teary brown eyes and then turn around. She started walking away slowly reaching a hand up to wipe away tears. Damn it! I hate it when I make girls cry!

"Wait!" I said standing up.

She paused mid step and waited.

"Sure. I'll dance with you." I grumbled hating myself more and more by the second.

She turned around smirking- what's with the sudden mood swing?- and hooked my arm through hers letting me lead her to the dance floor.

I hesitantly put my one hand on her waist and clasped one of her hands in mine.

"Happy Birthday Prince Zuko." She said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Oh...Um Thanks." I said awkwardly.

"My name is Arisu." She said leaning into me.

"Well I'm Zuko." I offered stupidly.

"I know." She said " And I just knew you would ask me to dance."

My eyes widened in disbelief. I bit my tongue and restrained from pointing out that SHE asked ME to dance.

When I noticed she was waiting for an answer I spoke up. "Oh." I said intelligently. Oh of course I choose to sound incompetent when I'm dancing with a pretty girl.

"Do you like my dress?" She asked as I twirled her on the dance floor.

"Y-Yes, you look lovely." I stuttered nervously.

She giggled "As do you."

I faked a smile and pretended to laugh along with her. Oh man what had I gotten myself in to...

* * *

"Sokka can I talk to you for a second?" I asked poking him in the shoulder.

"Okay Kat." Turning to the girl he said "Hey I'll be back in a second." coming to stand by me.

"Sure." She said her smile faltering a little.

I hooked my arm through his and pulled him a safe distance away so she couldn't hear.

Then I turned to face him. "You like her." I accused nodding my head at her.

"What?" He gaped at me his mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth you look like a tiger-fish." I said giggling at the expression on his face.

"I-I- Wha-Huh?" He stuttered incoherently.

"Don't deny it. You totally like Suki!" I said punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Well...I-Wait. How do you know her name?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"She's my friend." I said. " So Sokka please don't hurt her. I just made a friend and she's really cool. And I will kill you if you hurt her." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Chill Katara. You know me better than that. I wouldn't ever do something like that." He said looking slightly hurt at my comment.

I sighed guiltily. "I know Sokka. I'm sorry, I just...don't want to lose her as a friend."

He grinned at me. "Don't worry little sister, I've got your back." He said smoothing my hair down.

"Thanks Sokka." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah. Yeah okay Katara I get it." He said grimacing.

I laughed and pushed him away playfully. Then I looked where Suki was standing a second ago.

"If you wanted a chance with Suki then you'd better go find her." I said laughing as he whirled around and dashed off in search of her. I hope everything ends up well with them. Then I walked off in search of something to do.

* * *

"Having fun Zuzu?" Azula purred suddenly appearing by me.

"Shhh!" I shushed her. "I don't want them to find me."

"Who?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Those girls." I whispered "Now be quiet."

"Oh little ZuZu, your so sad. I actually feel sorry for you." She said her nose wrinkling in disgust.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Not now Azula."

"I'm astounded that you think that Father's giving YOU the throne of all people." She continued smirking cruelly.

"Whatever Azula believe what you want. Just stop bothering me." I said dismissively in no mood to fight with her.

"Don't tell me what to do! Stop acting so superior! Everyone knows that I'm a better bender so you have no authority to talk to me that way!" She shrieked the lanterns flames blazing higher.

I grit my teeth "What Is your problem? I'm going to be Firelord one day, you won't so you just need to get over it!" I yelled annoyed at how she was always putting me down.

"Oh I believe your mistaken dear brother. One day you're going to make a mistake and I'll be there to watch you fall." She said coldly her eyes glaring daggers into mine. No emotion on her face.

"Goodbye Prince Zuko!" She called loudly drawing the attention of those around us and shooting me a cocky grim beofre disappearing into the crowd of quickly approaching girls.

"Damn." I growled spinning around and darting away to find a new place to hide. Seems like I was doing that a lot lately...

* * *

Where'd she go? I told her to wait here but she left. I walked around the crowded courtyard looking for the pretty girl I was talking to earlier. Why didn't she wait for me? I really liked her. Did I do something wrong? Then I spotted her. A huge grin appearing on my face I went to her to.

"Suki! There you are I..." I trailed catching sight of who she was with. "Uh Suki?" I asked looking at her questioningly. Why was she with him?

"Oh hello Sokka. Meet Michio. He's an Earthbender." She said glancing at me for a second before turning her brown eyes back to him.

"Oh...Um Hey." I said awkwardly. "So Suki. I was wondering If you wanted to go talk somewhere. Privately." I said eyeing Michio annoyed.

"No thanks. I'd prefer to stay here with Mich." She said not taking her eyes off him.

Yeah that's what I-Wait what?!?

"Oh-Um-Sure I'll see you around." I mumbled sending her one last glance before turning away from the couple.

God. I'm gone for like 10 minutes and she's already found another guy. Unless...she knew him already. She probably did know him calling him by a nickname and all...Hey my name could have a nickname too! How about...

....

...Sok! Oh yea take that Mich!

Oh who am I kidding of course she wouldn't choose me over him. He's an Earthbender...Stupid, Annoying, Dirtbender...

* * *

A/N: Okay there's the second chapter!! It's not that much longer than the first but still...OMG I just found out about the Avatar movie coming out in 2010 and let me tell you I am psyched! (luv that show 2:)) This movie is going to be wicked awesome!! If only the Director would make the movie ZUTARA! That would be like the bestest day of my life!!!

Here is why ZUTARA is best:

1. Zuko is Hott and Aang is not...end of story...I mean seriously the kid's bald...

2. Hello having a Waterbender with a Firebender together would be like the coolest thing ever! Steambabies!!!

3. Mai is...well to put it lightly...boring. Seriously when she told Azula she loved Zuko more than she feared her I was like, Oh now the heartless girl shows emotion. Well that's just great... And besides she only accepted Zuko when he joined Azula! Mai would have been better off dating her...

4. Katara is like 14 or 15 she is a teenager. Zuko is 16 or 17 and he is a teenager. Aang is freaking 12! 12! That means Katara (who would be in 9th grade) is dating someone who would be in 6th grade!!! EWWWW! I am 15 and would never ever ever ever EVER DATE A 6TH GRADER!!!!! UGGH!!!!

5. Aang is obsessed with her. Seriously! He just won't stop kissing her even when she says she has to think about it! That stupid annoying littlt kid!! Gosh she should have been like Get your huge head the hell away from me!!! LOL So in short I'm a Zutara shipper...yep...

;)


	4. Confusion and Chaos

A/N: Hey peoples! Sorry I haven't updated I'm just getting ready for my friend's quince! I'm pt. of her court thingy so YAY! Okay just to remind you guys this story is AU! The characters have different personalities, ages, etc... Anyways hope you like the third chapter!

_Fire is red,_

_Water is blue,_

_Katara likes Zuko,_

_And he likes her too :D_

* * *

**Chapter 3- Confusion and Chaos**

"Sokka, what's the matter?" I asked concerned with the way my normally cheerful brother was acting.

"Nothing." He grumbled keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Sokka. I'm your sister, I know when something's wrong. You can tell me anything." I said sincerely.

"It's Suki." He said finally. "I don't know what I did wrong, but she's been avoiding me. I've tried to talk to her a couple of times but she's always with this other guy: talking to him, dancing with him...giving him nicknames..." He trailed off.

"Really? That doesn't sound like something she would do." I said frowning.

"I know and I really like her sis. And I-I didn't think I'd feel this way about someone else after what happened with Yue, especially so soon." He said dropping his head into his hands.

"Well, maybe I could talk to her." I offered hesitantly.

His head snapped up to look at me "What?"

"I'll go talk to her." I said matter-of-factly "Don't worry Sokka we'll figure this out."

"Thanks Katara!" He jumped up and gave me a huge platypus bear hug. I laughed breathlessly and patted his back.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He exclaimed impatiently. "Go find her!"

"Okay, Okay I'm going." I said rolling my eyes but smiling none the less.

It was good to have Sokka back to normal.

* * *

"Thanks a lot Michio." I said gratefully accepting the drink he handed me.

"Anytime Suki. So your from Kyoshi Island"

"Originally, but me and my family moved to Ba Seng Sai where I'm living now." I replied taking a sip of the red liquid.

"I'll bet It was a very extrodinary island." He said pulling out a chair for me to sit.

I smiled at him and sat in the seat "Yes it was. The village part where I lived was on the edge of the forest. The trees and animals there were amazing. My bedroom was up off the ground on the second floor and overlooked the whole village." I said wistfully.

"You miss home." he stated. It wasn't a question.

I blushed remembering what he was listening.

"Yes but I like my home in Ba Seng Sai also. And do you live in the Earth kingdom?"

"Yes. I live in one of the smaller cities outside of Ba Seng Sai."

"Suki." Someone said from behind me. I turned around to see Katara approaching me and smiling curiously. I ground my teeth together.

"Hello Katara." I greeted her forcing a smile onto my face.

"So who's your friend?"

"Oh. This is Michio."

"Hi I'm Katara. Do you find If I steal Suki for a moment?" Katara asked Michio.

"Of course as long as you return her to me." He said winking at me.

I didn't know whether to blush or to grimace...I think I did both.

Katara pulled me away from him then turned to face me her expression serious.

"Why are you talking to him?" She demanded.

"...Cause I like him..." I lied easily not making eye contact with her.

"She's lying." Toph said suddenly coming up from behind Katara.

"What happened to Sokka? I thought you liked him hmmm?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I have no Idea what your talking about."

"Liar." Toph said again smiling evilly at me.

"Okay! Okay! Fine, I do like Sokka! He's handsome, nice, and really funny!"

"Then why are you ignoring and choosing Michio over him?" She asked exasperated.

"Because he's your boyfriend!" I yelled throwin my arms in the air in frustration.

Katara gaped at me. "W-What?" She stuttered "You think I'm Sokka's girlfriend?!?" Then she burst out laughing.

I narrowed my eyes at her and turned to walk away but she grabbed my arm.

"Suki...Sokka's not my boyfriend." She said looking me directly in the eyes.

"But I saw you guys talking and he held your hand and you kissed his cheek." I said pointedly. Was Katara lying to me? But that doesn't make any sense...

"He's my brother." She said finally.

Now it was my turn to gape at her.

"Yeah I guess you just got the wrong impression or something. But I think you should go talk to him."

"Oh My God I am such an idiot! I'm sorry Katara!" I gasped feeling like a total fool.

"You don't need to apologize to me."

"Of course! I'm going to find him right now!" I said

"But wait what about Michio?" She asked glancing back at him.

Oh yeah that's right I forgot about him...

"Eh, he was kinda a creeper anyways." I said waving my hand dismissively and walking away.

"Hey Sweetness wanna go help me spike the punch?" Toph asked smiling deviously.

"Uh...I'll pass on that one. I'll just go find somewhere quiet to relax after all that drama." I heard Katara say making me grin.

I have the best friends ever.

* * *

I ripped another small piece of bread off the loaf and tossed it lazily into the water watching the turtle ducks dive down after it. With a short sigh I leaned back against the bench and stared up at the sky remembering when Azula showed me her way of feeding the Turtle ducks...

_"Azula what are you doing?"_

_"Feeding the animals. What does It look like I'm doing?" She said sarcastically._

_"But you don't have any bread." I pointed out._

_"Bread Schmead. I can use...this!" She said picking up a smooth gray stone._

_"Here little duckies." She called throwing the rock at it._

_Luckily she was only five and didn't aim very well..._

I shook my head at my sisters antics. Somehow she had changed from a mischievous little kid to a spiteful teenager. Finally some peace and quiet.

A breeze blew through the garden making me shiver. I heated up my body temperature to a more comfortable one. I can't believe uncle made me have this celebration. All it is is a bunch of nobles sucking up to me and girls throwing themselves at me because they know I'll be Firelord one day.

One of the Turtle ducks pulled on the sleeve of my shirt and looked up at me with he's beady little eyes. I offered the last bit of bread to him and he snatched it out of my hand and went back into the pond. Just as I was about to lean back against the bench I heard light footsteps heading this way. Was it mother? She and I and the only one's that come out here. I looked up curiously. But It wasn't Ursa who stepped out into my view. It was a girl. I stared at her from where I sat hidden by a bush. How did she get over here? She wasn't a servant. I could tell that easily by looking at her. She was too graceful and light on her feet...and as much as I hated to admit it...she was pretty too. Her back was faced away from me as she crouched down on her knees and held out her hand over the water. Was she feeding the Turtle ducks? I leaned around the bush to get a better look not knowing that I was kneeling in mud. The ground under me shifted and I lost my balance.

"Damnit" I growled falling into the freezing waters of the pond.

* * *

A/N: YAY Zuko and Katara...Well Zuko finally first sees Katara! Read an Review! And please NO FLAMES! It makes me sad and depressed all day :(


	5. Hitting It Off

A/N: Zutaraness is guaranteed in this chapter!!! Also thanks ell25 so much for your review! It totally made my day! So this chapter is for you!! Anyways I was thinking that I could write a one-shot for the 20th reviewer of this story. Sooo If your the 20th reviewer just email me the name of a song or whatever you want the one shot to be about and I'll write one and add it to my story When The Day Met The Night. Thanks for reviewing!!!

* * *

Previously:

_Just as I was about to lean back against the bench I heard light footsteps heading this way. Was it mother? She and I and the only ones that come out here. I looked up curiously. But It wasn't Ursa who stepped out into my view. It was a girl. I stared at her from where I sat hidden by a bush. How did she get over here? She wasn't a servant. I could tell that easily by looking at her. She was too graceful and light on her feet...and as much as I hated to admit it...she was pretty too. Her back was faced away from me as she crouched down on her knees and held out her hand over the water. Was she feeding the Turtle ducks? I leaned around the bush to get a better look not knowing that I was kneeling in mud. The ground under me shifted and I lost my balance. _

_"Damnit" I growled falling into the freezing waters of the pond._

* * *

**I made Toph 1 year older so she's 13 now!!!**

* * *

**SOKKA POV**

"I wouldn't drink any of that If I were you."

I turned to see a girl who looked a little younger than me leaning against the wall.

"Why?"

"Cause' I added something to it." She said nonchalantly pushing herself off the wall and approaching me.

"Uh...Thanks for the heads up." I said scratching my head. "So what's your name."

"It's Toph." She said brushing her black hair out of her eyes. They were a unusual shade of green Hmmm I wonder why they're like that.

"I'm blind."

"Huh?"

"I know you're looking at my eyes. That's why they're this weird color...at least that's what people say...I guess I don't really know what color they are." She said acting umaffected but I could tell that she was bothered at how different she was.

"They're like a soft, light green color." I said answering her statement.

"Oh...Well...What's green?"

"Uh...well It's like...um...blue and yellow mixed together."

"Uh huh...Well that makes complete sense now. Since I don't know what green is and all." She said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry-"

"No. That's okay. At least you took the time and tried to explain. Not even my own parents did that. They found out I was blind and dumped me with a bunch of special teachers." She said dismissing my apology.

"That's rough."

"S' not so bad. They think I'm incapable of anything so It really easy to sneak away."

"Miss Toph! There you are!" A guy called running up to her.

"Oh God no..." She groaned as the man approached.

"Who's he? Your boyfriend? He seems a little old for you." I said appraising him as she pulled me behind a corner to hide from the poor guy.

"No! He's the farthest thing from it!" She yelled punching me in the shoulder. Ouch! This tiny girl packs a punch! " He's my...guardian..."

"You mean like a babysitter?" I asked smirking.

She growled and swung her fist at me again but I ducked.

"HaHa! You missed me, you missed me now you gotta-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" She said grimacing.

"What's so bad about kissing me?" I demanded fake pouting.

"Well for starters I don't know what you look like and frankly your voice is kinda...high-pitched...for a boy anyways..." She said dryly.

"What?!?"

"I take that back. You voice is squeaky even for a girl."

"Yeah well...Yeah well...You're really short for a teenager!" I retorted.

"Yeah well I hate to break it to you...but I'll do it anyways. I'm only 13."

"Really? Hmmm I thought you were 14 or 15."

"Um...Okay. You know you never told me your name." She pointed out sitting down on the ground.

"My name's Sokka." I sat down beside her.

""Like Sock-a?"

"No! Like S-o-k-k-a."

"That's what I said."

"No you said it totally different."

"Did you just say totally?"

..."No"...

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Sokka I'm blind not deaf."

"Riiiight."

* * *

**KATARA POV**

I stretched my hand over the water bending a small tendril of It around my hand when I heard a cry. I whipped my head around just in time to see someone fall into the pond. With a yelp I fell back onto the dirt then scrambled up on my feet. What on earth just happened?!?

Just as I stood up so did the figure that had fallen into the pond. I looked up and my eyes met two golden ones. We both stood there a second. Me in shock and the boy probably in embarassment. Unnerved I averted my eyes. How did he manage to intimidate me when he was soaking wet? He made his way out of the water wringing the water out of his shirt and muttering curses under his breath. With his back turned it gave me a chance to see exactly who had disturbed my quiet time alone. It was a boy who looked to be a little older than me maybe 15 or 16. Suddenly he turned around and I realized I had been staring at him awhile. Blushing I broke the silence.

"A-Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just wet." He said pushing his black hair out of his eyes.

" Umm..If you want I can bend it out." I offered unsure of what else to say.

"Oh...so you're a waterbender." He stated and I nodded standing there awkwardly.

"Are you going to do it?" He asked sounding impatient and...uncomfortable.

"Do what?"

"Waterbend the water out of my clothes."

"Oh! Oh right. Sure um yeah." I took a couple of steps forward until I was just a few feet away from him. Taking a deep breath I reached my hands out and pulled them back toward my body removing the water from his clothes. I twirled it around me once the let it drop back into the pond.

"Can't you do anything about my hair?" He asked gesturing toward the dripping mop of black on his head.

Just as I was about to bend the water out of his hair a drop fell directly on his nose making him sneeze. But it's what happened next that shocked me. A flame shot out of his mouth and since I was standing directly in front of him it hit me in the chest knocking me backwards...into the pond...

I shrieked just as my back hit the water making me inhale a mouthful of water. Sputtering I stood up the water stopping just above my knees. I stepped back up onto the ground wiping the water from my face. I looked up to see that boy shaking with silent laughter and glared at him.

"What is your problem?!?" I demanded crossing my arms.

"My problem?"

"Yes! First I help you and you pay me back by knocking me into the pond!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Uggh! That's it I'm leaving! Wait no I was here first so you leave now." He said pointing his finger at me.

I smacked his hand away from me. "You can't tell me what to do! Besides I evidently wouldn't have come here If I knew that you were already! What were you doing hiding behind those bushes anyway?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" Well...What were you doing in the Royal gardens?" He countered avoiding the question.

"These are the Royal gardens?" I asked looking around at my surroundings.

"No, It's the royal potato farm." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes at my ignorance.

"Well I'm sorry I don't know every minuscule detail about the Fire Nation Palace like you so obviously do! What are you a servant here? Do you have to comb Princess Azula's hair? Or better yet do you have to tie Prince Zuko's shoes?" I snorted out a laugh.

"Actually I can tie my own shoes."

It took me a second to comprehend what he said but when I did I froze. No way. It can't be...

"P-Prince Zuko?"

* * *

A/N: Okay I know Toph is kinda out of character but I wanted her & Sokka to connect sooo...yep I hope I accomplished that. Did you guys like the Zutaraness? It was mostly negative Zutaraness but oh well!! :D

Give me your guys opinions on this chappie!!!


	6. Breathe Me In

A/N: Here's the next chapter :) Read and review!

* * *

Previously:

_"My name's Sokka." I sat down beside her._

_""Like Sock-a?"_

_"No! Like S-o-k-k-a."_

_"That's what I said."_

_"No you said it totally different."_

_"Did you just say totally?"_

_..."No"..._

_"Yes you did."_

_"No I didn't."_

_"Sokka I'm blind not deaf."_

_"Riiiight."_

* * *

Previously:

_"Uggh! That's it I'm leaving! Wait no I was here first so you leave now." He said pointing his finger at me._

_I smacked his hand away from me. "You can't tell me what to do! Besides I evidently wouldn't have come here If I knew that you were already! What were you doing hiding behind those bushes anyway?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

_" Well...What were you doing in the Royal gardens?" He countered avoiding the question._

_"These are the Royal gardens?" I asked looking around at my surroundings._

_"No, It's the royal potato farm." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes at my ignorance._

_"Well I'm sorry I don't know every minuscule detail about the Fire Nation Palace like you so obviously do! What are you a servant here? Do you have to comb Princess Azula's hair? Or better yet do you have to tie Prince Zuko's shoes?" I snorted out a laugh._

_"Actually I can tie my own shoes."_

_It took me a second to comprehend what he said but when I did I froze. No way. It can't be..._

_"P-Prince Zuko?"_

* * *

**ARISU POV**

"Prince Zuko actually asked you to dance with him?"

I smirked "Yes, infact he did."

"Your so lucky!"

"I know! I wanted to dance with the Prince."

"Just because you danced with doesn't mean you'll marry him." Someone scoffed.

I narrowed my eyes. " You're just jealous."

The girl laughed. "That's disputable. I have no desire to...obtain...Prince Zuko."

" Whatever, like it matters anyways." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't believe me." Came an amused response

"Who do you think you are anyways?!?" I demanded looking around for the stupid girl that dared to argue with me.

"You really don't know who I am?"

"Well no, That's kinda hard to tell since you won't come out of hiding and I can't see you." I said annoyed.

"Is that better?"

I turned around only to come face to face with the last person on earth I expected to see.

"Princess Azula."

"Ahh...So you do know who I am." She said smugly.

"Pardon my shortness I didn't realize whom I was speaking to." I muttered bowing lowly.

"I'll forget we just had this conversation." She said shortly. "What is your name?"

"I am Arisu Harauka daughter of Kaoru and Shigeo Harauka."

"Hmmm...So your parents are Nobles." She mused. "Interesting..."

"..."

"Well, You'll be taking your leave now." She dismissed waving me off without a second glance.

Gritting my teeth I turned away. "If she were anyone else..." I said to myself.

"And Arisu...I'll be seeing you." She said grinning wickedly. That sounded like an order. I turned around and inclined my head slightly not bothering to hold back my satisfied smirk. The Fire Prince and Princess in one day, I amaze myself sometimes.

I flicked my hair over my shoulder. Time to pay a certain Prince a visit.

* * *

**ZUKO POV**

I stared at her amused. She been prattling for awhile now... After I told her who I was she'd started talking non-stop. I'm suprised she didn't recognize me right away. You would think she'd know who's party she was attending. I inwardly rolled my eyes. I pursed my lips debating on whether or not to interrupt her ranting.

"It's okay, no need to freak out." I interrupted rolling my eyes.

She blushed lightly and narrowed her big cerulean eyes at me.

"I was not!"

"Sure you weren't."

"I wasn't!"

"..."

" Shut up! I'm serious! I was not freaking out!"

"..."

"Uggh! What's wrong with you? Did your mom drop you on your head when you were little? You are so freaking annoying! I was not freaking out, I am perfectly calm!" She yelled her eyes flashing with anger.

"If that was you being calm, I pity who has to spend time with you." I hissed.

Then she smacked me on my cheek. And it freaking hurt. Keeping one hand on my stinging cheek I looked at her shocked, and saw frustration and remorse in her wide eyes. It seems she was just as shocked with her actions as I am.

But just as soon as I saw the emotions in her eyes they were gone.

"P-Please excuse me." She mumbled bowing stiffly to me.

I automatically stood up straight. Damn, how could she distract me so easily? I completely forgot that I was of higher status than her. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What is wrong with me? How could I be so careless? I've got to keep my head. No more wandering thoughts.

I nodded slightly to show her that I heard her.

"It's just that...I'm not having the best night and I came over here trying to find some peace and quiet and then you were here and then I fell into the pond and...I'm rambling again aren't I." She smiled slightly but her eyes were still filled with turmoil.

"My night hasn't been that different from yours." I sighed sitting on the bench by the pond.

"What? But your the _Prince _and this is your party. I thought..." She trailed off coming to stand by the bench.

"You thought that what? I'd like all the attention? That I'd enjoy having all these people following me around and never leaving me alone? This party wasn't even my idea. I'd much rather be by myself than here."

"O-oh...Okay then, I'll just go." She said calmly but I didn't have to look at her face to know that she was hurt.

What did I say? I went over what I said in my head and winced. Okay maybe that wasn't the best thing to say at the moment.

"Wait." I said quietly. It wasn't a command...It was a choice. I was letting her choose whether or not to hear me out.

She paused a few steps away from me.

"I didn't mean It like that. I was talking about all those rich, snobs, who are just trying to get close to the future Firelord. And all those annoying, snobby, girls who won't just shut up and leave me alone." I stopped and waited trying to decide whether to leave her to her thoughts or not. But before I could make a decision she made one for me.

"So I'm not one of those annoying, snobby girls?" She turned around smiling.

"Well I mean...Uh-I really.." I stuttered nervously standing up. People found time to train me in Firebending, One-on-one combat, War strategics, History...and yet no one could spare the time to tell me anything about interacting with girls.

"Well am I?" She asked smirking and putting her hands on her hips.

"No, your different." I said without thinking.

She dropped her hands to her sides and bit her bottom lip unsurely. "Oh..."

I wanted to kill myself then and there_. "your different?"_ She's probably right...maybe there is something wrong with me...

"Hey you should be happy not to be like them." I said rolling my eyes at the thought of their pointless attempts at getting close to me.

" Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She asked wryly going over and sitting on the bench.

I sat on the floor by the bench and smiled up at her.

"Maybe..."

She pouted. "That's not an answer."

"I know."

She narrowed her eyes but then smiled mischievously.

"What are you doing?" I asked warily.

"Nothing..." She said not looking me in the eye.

"That's not an answer."

"I know."

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will have lots more Zutara. :D REVIEW!!! Cause this took me a long time to write... lol


	7. Realizations

A/N: Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter!! This chapter has over 2,000 words! REVIEW so I can update :)

* * *

Previously...

_"I take that back. You voice is squeaky even for a girl."_

_"Yeah well...Yeah well...You're really short for a teenager!" I retorted._

_"Yeah well I hate to break it to you...but I'll do it anyways. I'm only 13."_

_"Really? Hmmm I thought you were 14 or 15."_

_"Um...Okay. You know you never told me your name." She pointed out sitting down on the ground._

_"My name's Sokka." I sat down beside her._

_""Like Sock-a?"_

_"No! Like S-o-k-k-a."_

_"That's what I said."_

_"No you said it totally different."_

_"Did you just say totally?"_

_..."No"..._

_"Yes you did."_

_"No I didn't."_

_"Sokka I'm blind not deaf."_

_"Riiiight."_

* * *

_Previously..._

_" Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She asked wryly going over and sitting on the bench._

_I sat on the floor by the bench and smiled up at her._

_"Maybe..."_

_She pouted. "That's not an answer."_

_"I know."_

_She narrowed her eyes but then smiled mischievously._

_"What are you doing?" I asked warily._

_"Nothing..." She said not looking me in the eye._

_"That's not an answer."_

_"I know."_

* * *

**TOPH POV**

"So your parents seriously make that guy follow you around everywhere?" He asked from where he sat next to me on the ground. We were still leaning against the wall. I was not going back there with my advisor still out there...

"Unfortunately yes."

"Why?"

" Because since I'm blind they think I'm a helpless little girl. That's how they treat me too. They don't treat me like their daughter, they treat me like I'm their pet or something. I can't go anywhere or do anything by myself." I said crossing my arms and glaring at the ground.

"They're probably just worried about you." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No. It's more like I'm they're property so I have to do everything they say. Besides I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone."

"Right." He said sarcastically.

"I'm serious I'm perfectly fine by myself. I'm an Earthbender you know." I said shoving his hand off my shoulder.

"But how do you Earthbend when you can't..." He trailed off uncomfortably.

"See. When I can't see." I finished. "S' okay you can say it. I mean It's true. And I see with my feet."

"Huh? You...see with your...feet?" He asked confused.

"Yes that's what I said."

"But-I mean How?"

"I can sense things through my feet. It's kinda hard to explain. I can't actually see things but I can sense things. I know exactly where they are." I said trying to make him understand.

"Like a Badger-Mole?"

"What?" I asked stiffly.

"Well that sorta sounds like a...Badger Mole..." He said his face turning red in embarrassment.

"Yeah I guess It could be like that." I said quietly. How could he know? It's exactly like a badger-mole I mean that's how I learned to cope with my blindness. By learning from them.

"I'm sorry If I offended you. That's just what popped into my head. I do that sometimes. I just say what's on my mind without thinking. Katara always gets mad at me about that. She always like _'Sokka you could hurt someone's feelings! Think before you speak!' _I mean I love Katara but sometimes..._" _He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who's Katara?"

"My sister."

"Oh..."

"What do ya mean Oh...?" He asked.

"I mean exactly what I said!" I said annoyed.

"Well did you mean it like 'Oh.' or 'Ooooh.' Cause they're completely different."

"I meant it like I said it!"

"Well how'd you say it?"

"I don't know!"

"Well then how do you know how you meant what you said when you can't remember it!" He yelled turning to stare at me.

He glared at each other for a second before we both started laughing.

"Suprisingly I understood what you asked." I said brushing my hair out of my useless eyes.

"Good cause I didn't." He admitted and I scoffed.

"Actually I know Katara." I said taking him by suprise.

"What the heck? How does my sister already know every friend I make? Jeez!"

"What'd you mean?"

"Oh well I met this girl earlier that Katara had met before me." He explained.

"Oh poor little Snoozles, can't make his own friends so he steals his sisters."

"I do not ste- Wait what did you call me?"

"Snoozles. It seemed appropriate." I said with a shrug.

* * *

**ZUKO POV**

"Where are you from?" I asked curiously.

"Guess." she said brushing one of my brown hair loops back.

"Well...I know your from the Water Tribes..." I stated obviously.

"Really? Wow your perceptive." she said sarcastically rolling her eyes at him.

"Wait, I wasn't finished!" I exclaimed.

"And I thought that since you were a Prince you would know all about the people of the other Nations." She teased smiling down at me.

"Shut up." I said bumping her leg with my shoulder from where I sat on the floor.

"Well are you going to answer the question?"

"Actually I did have lessons on the people of the other nations." I said seriously "And from what I can remember people of the Northern water tribe and the Southern water tribe have distinguishing features. Um...The Northern water tribe people are known to be strong, strict, and hard- working. They have curly brown hair, dark blue eyes, darker skin...and they tend to be taller so...that would be a no for you." I said grinning.

"Hey! I'm not that short!"

"I never said you were short I just said they were taller." I defended myself.

"That's the same thing! And-wait...what do you know about people from the Southern water tribe?"

"Oh um. I forgot." I mumbled.

"No you didn't you just don't want to tell me." She accused pursing her lips.

"So maybe I just don't feel like telling you."

"...Please?"

"Uggh...Fine!" I said annoyed.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you."

"The Southern water tribe people are kind, respectful, strong-willed, and Intelligent. They have dark, wavy brown hair, Light blue eyes, Tan skin, and tend to be medium height." I finished staring out over the pond.

"Hmmm..." She mused.

"What are you thinking?"

"Right now? That Fire Nation schools are really tough." She said honestly.

I scoffed. That's an understatement.

"Tell me about the Fire Nation." She said suddenly.

"What do you want to know?" I asked warily.

She shrugged. "Anything."

"Hmmm...Were a proud nation. Though we have reason to be." I said smirking and looking around the Palace garden.

"Okay point taken." She said dryly.

"It's very...strict, and precise. There's an order to everything." I said matter of factly.

"What do you mean?"

"Like...Every day I do the exact same thing. I get up, meditate, go to breakfast, go to lessons, have tea with Uncle, Train, have more lessons, dinner, Train some more, then I go meet with my advisors to...talk about things..." I cut off abruptly.

"Talk about what?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Zuko just tell me."

"No."

"It can't be that bad." She insisted.

"Believe me it is."

"Please?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "That's not going to work again."

"It was worth a try." She said smirking. "But seriously what could you guys be talking about that's so bad it would make the Fire Prince cringe?" She mused leaning forward her elbows resting on her legs.

"My future."

"That's not so bad." She said.

"Marriage."

"Huh?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. " Candidates for who's going to be my future Fire Lady. That's what were discussing."

"..."

I looked up to see her biting her lip her body shaking slightly holding back laughter.

"You wouldn't think It was so funny If you had to have an arranged marriage." I said scowling at her.

"Your right. I"m sorry. But even thought It's not now...eventually I'll have to choose someone too." She said quietly but I could hear the frustration in her voice.

"Why? I thought only royal families- Oh." I said suddenly feeling completely stupid.

She smiled at my ignorance. "Seems like I'm not the only one who was unaware who the other was." She said lightly.

"Oh."

"You're still in shock."

"No, you just caught me by suprise." I said running a hand through my hair.

"Why do I not look like a princess?" She asked crossing her arms.

"No it's not that. Evidently not that." I said looking at her.

"So...Princess...wait I don't know your name." I said suddenly. What am I stupid? Maybe she's right my mom probably did drop me on the head a couple of times when I was younger...

"Katara." She said holding out her hand.

"Well Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, It is a pleasure to meet you." I said taking her small, cool hand in mine.

"The pleasure is all mine Prince Zuko." She smiled then shook her head giggling slightly.

"Shouldn't that have come first?"

"Probably." I admitted unable to completely keep the grin off my face.

"Er...you can let go of my hand now." She said and I yanked my hand away swiftly.

"S-sorry."

"It's okay. So have any ideas on who the lucky girl is gonna be?" She asked changing the subject.

"Lucky. Right." I said.

"Well yeah, I mean this is a really beautiful nation. And the Palace is amazing too. And I imagine that having servants serve your every whim can't be that bad either."

"Actually having servants gets annoying. And that's it? So you're saying those girls would be lucky to marry me for the perks of being royalty?" I asked shocked. "Wow I didn't take you for the materialistic type."

"Well of course that's not it!" She snapped. "You would make a good husband too!" Then she gasped snapping her mouth shut.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly stealing her line from earlier.

"Nothing."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"I don't know! I just did! It doesn't mean anything!" She hissed.

Of course It didn't. What was I thinking? She probably just said it because she felt bad for me. Everyone does. Nothing is worse or more humiliating that living in your younger sister's shadow.

Then I felt a presence next to me but I ignored it.

"Your nice, determined, strong, smart, hard-working, handsome, a talented firebender, strong-willed, and...I'm sorry. I have no idea what your life is like and I shouldn't have made assumptions. Besides...what I said was a lie. What I said doesn't mean nothing, I completely meant what I said." She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I looked into her blue eyes in shock. "Thanks."

"It's the truth."

I shook my head at her.

"Really. Any girl would be lucky to be with you." She said tightening her grip for a second.

'Any girl...' I thought glancing at her. Wait. What? No I couldn't think like that. She was from the Water Tribes. I was to be engaged to a noble girl from the Fire Nation. That's the way It should be. The way It would be. Besides we were only just becoming friends. It's not like I could see her often anyways. She lived halfway across the world. Might as well end it before it started.

* * *

A/N: Okay before you guys say anything I know Zuko is out of character...and Toph kinda is too but I had to change them for it to fit my story...Should this story be Sokka/Toph or Sokka/Suki? Let me know.


	8. Interruptions and Awkward moments

A/N: Here's the 7th chapter! I hope you guys like it! I made it extra long because I got so many reviews! Thanks guys! You guys should listen to Fall For You by Secondhande Serenade when you guys read this chapter! It totally fits!!

* * *

Previously...

_"Well then how do you know how you meant what you said when you can't remember it!" He yelled turning to stare at me._

_He glared at each other for a second before we both started laughing._

_"Suprisingly I understood what you asked." I said brushing my hair out of my useless eyes._

_"Good cause I didn't." He admitted and I scoffed._

_"Actually I know Katara." I said taking him by suprise._

_"What the heck? How does my sister already know every friend I make? Jeez!"_

_"What'd you mean?"_

_"Oh well I met this girl earlier that Katara had met before me." He explained._

_"Oh poor little Snoozles, can't make his own friends so he steals his sisters."_

_"I do not ste- Wait what did you call me?"_

_"Snoozles. It seemed appropriate." I said with a shrug._

* * *

Previously...

_Well of course that's not it!" She snapped. "You would make a good husband too!" Then she gasped snapping her mouth shut._

_"What do you mean?" I asked quietly stealing her line from earlier._

_"Nothing."_

_"Then why'd you say it?"_

_"I don't know! I just did! It doesn't mean anything!" She hissed._

_Of course It didn't. What was I thinking? She probably just said it because she felt bad for me. Everyone does. Nothing is worse or more humiliating that living in your younger sister's shadow._

_Then I felt a presence next to me but I ignored it._

_"Your nice, determined, strong, smart, hard-working, handsome, a talented firebender, strong-willed, and...I'm sorry. I have no idea what your life is like and I shouldn't have made assumptions. Besides...what I said was a lie. What I said doesn't mean nothing, I completely meant what I said." She said putting her hand on my shoulder._

_I looked into her blue eyes in shock. "Thanks."_

_"It's the truth."_

_I shook my head at her._

_"Really. Any girl would be lucky to be with you." She said tightening her grip for a second._

_'Any girl...' I thought glancing at her. Wait. What? No I couldn't think like that. She was from the Water Tribes. I was to be engaged to a noble girl from the Fire Nation. That's the way It should be. The way It would be. Besides we were only just becoming friends. It's not like I could see her often anyways. She lived halfway across the world. Might as well end it before it started._

* * *

**KATARA POV**

"So what's the Southern Water Tribe like?" He asked suprising me. I guess my shock showed on my face because he rolled his eyes at me.

"All I know about it is that It's cold." He continued making me laugh.

"Well yeah It's cold I mean It's mostly of Ice and snow..."

"It's made of Ice? Even the houses?" He interrupted his voice disbelieving.

"Yes." I said defensively. "There's not exactly any stone there to use. Almost everything Is ice and snow."

"So basically you live on a block of ice?" He said bluntly making me want to smack him but I could tell he was curious so I didn't...this time.

"Well I wouldn't put It that way..."

"Well how would you put it?" He asked and I ignored the sarcasm in his voice.

"It's...beautiful. When the sun rises in the morning the sunlight reflects off the snow and ice and everything sparkles. And at night the moonlight makes the snow glow a bright white. And even though It's not as extravagant as the Fire Nation Palace It's still amazing." I said. I didn't realize how much I missed my home until then. It took a really long time to get to the Fire Nation from the Southern Water Tribe. I sighed longingly fingering the choker necklace around my neck unconsciously.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" I asked looking into Zuko's gold eyes. They really were beautiful. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Where did that come from?

"What's that around your neck? I noticed you touching it and it seems special to you." He said seriously keeping his eyes glued to the necklace avoiding my eyes.

"Oh." I said suprised at how observant he was. How had he known how important it was to me when we'd just met? "It's a betrothal necklace."

"Oh...." He said startled sliding away from me slightly. I looked at him puzzled before I understood.

"Oh No! It's not mine." I said with a nervous laugh tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "It was my mother's."

"Then why do you have it?" He asked looking visibly relieved which made my stomach flutter.

"My mom died seven years ago." I said biting my lip to keep the tears at bay.

"Oh." He said. "What was she like?"

"She was the best." I said wiping my eyes and smiling at the memories. "She was kind, loving, compassionate, brave, and peaceful. Dad says she was just like me but from what I remember she was prettier than me." I said lost in what few memories I had left of my mother. Then I heard Zuko's scoff and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Nothing It's just..." He trailed off not looking at me.

"Just what? Come on you can tell me. Were friends right?" I said nudging him in the shoulder.

He tried to keep a straight face but was unable to keep a smile from creeping onto his face. I smiled in response and waited for him to answer

"It's just that...I think It's hard to imagine your mother, or anyone for that matter, being prettier than you." He said looking me in the eyes a slight blush on his face. I stopped moving. I think I stopped breathing too.

"Oh. That's what you meant? You didn't have to make I big deal about that. I was expecting you to reveal some deep, dark secret." I said shrugging off his comment and laughing in relief. He really scared me there for a moment.

"Well you are. And of course, but I mean you must have known that already. I bet you're told that all the time being a Princess and all." He said.

I shook my head. "Not really. The Southern Water Tribe it way different than the Fire Nation. Were not as...luxurious and formal." I said. The nations really were different I mean my last party was not nearly as extravagant as this. Not even close.

"But I mean your a Princess. Surely you have servants and people that do whatever you say." He said unable to grasp the concept of living without people serving your every whim.

"My Nation is not the same as yours, It's far from it. The Water Tribes put men before women. Men go out and have adventures, do what they want. While the women stay home and cook and clean and do all the boring stuff. It took forever to convince my Granddad to train me to waterbend." I said scowling at my tribe's old ways.

"Seriously? Wait what did you do to convince him?"

"I...um kinda challenged him to a fight." I said sheepishly.

"And you won?" He asked incredulously.

"No. But I guess I put up a good fight because he agreed to train me." I said with a shrug. Just then a huge gust of wind blew through the garden and I shivered. Wasn't this the Firenation? I thought it would be extremely hot.

"Look at you. The Princess of the Southern Water Tribe shivering in the Fire Nation." He said teasingly.

"It's windy! Besides I don't have a jacket. and I'm wearing this short dress!" I said defensively wrapping my arms around my shoulders for warmth.

"Yeah I noticed." He said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Your sarcasm doesn't help me being cold." I huffed tightening my grip on my arms.

"Come on." He said making me realize he had stood up.

"Where are we going?" I asked letting him pull me across the garden.

He didn't answer but continued to tug me across the path.

I sighed impatiently and let him pull me wherever he was taking me.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well It has a roof so it should be a lot less windy." He said stepping into the gazebo. (A/N: I think that's what its called but correct me if I'm wrong...)

"Oh. Your right." I said dropping my arms from my shoulders.

It really was a lot better in here. The wind couldn't reach us under the roof. I looked out admiring the garden. This was probably one of the most beautiful places in the Fire Nation. At least out of all the places I had seen. Maybe Zukowould show me the city later...If he had time with his busy schedule. I thought wryly. His life was so completely different from mine. I wonder what It would be like to have servants...somehow I have a feeling I wouldn't like it.

"You know I don't have many friends." He said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Really? Why?" I asked taken off guard. How was that possible? I mean he was a Prince and we got along just fine.

"Well I've had plenty of people who were glad to be _Prince _Zuko's friend...but not just my friend. Not Zuko's friend. Am I making sense?"

"Yeah. I mean I can't really relate, but I get what your saying."

"Your not using me to get something are you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

" Oh yeah, I'm doing it to get free stuff." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. "Please Zuko you know me better than that."

"Actually, I do. Feel like I know you I mean. You just get me, even though were like opposites and completely different. Just, thanks for trying to get to know Zuko. And even though I don't know when I'll see you again, I just needed you to know that I consider you my friend. " he said sincerely.

I was suddenly hit withthe reality of what he just said. We wouldn't see each other. Ever. I mean were complete opposite. Opposite elements. Opposite sides of the world. Opposite countries. Opposite lives. I was suddenly overwhelmed by the truth of my thoughts. This wouldn't work. Us trying to be friends. This wouldn't work at all. It would be a miracle If we would be able to send eachotherletters...and that wouldn't work. I mean who wants to only contact your friend through letters? Especially since we were both royalty. I could imagine how mad my dad would be If he found out where I was right now. And Zuko's parents would probably react the same way. But right now. In this very moment, I was having a hard time imagining myself without Zuko there.

"Shhh...Katara It's alright. I'm here. Don't cry. It'll be okay. I'm here. I'm here." He whispered brushing his knuckles across my cheek before pulling me into his arms. I didn't even realize I was crying until he said something. My epiphany must have effected me more than I thought it did. I gripped the front of his shirt in my hands and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"I-I'm S-s-s-orry." I mumbled tears still running down my face. "Y-our s-s-hirt."

"Shh...I don't care about the shirt now. It's okay, just let it out."

I closed my eyes and did exactly what he told me to. What I hadn't done since mom died. I let someone comfort _me_.

After a couple of minutes my sobs subsided and I started to pull back away from him. I can't believe I had just lost it like that. But once I started I just couldn't stop. I had no control of my body. I smiled shyly at him and apologized for ruining his shirt.

"I told you it was no big deal. I'm more worried about you. What was bothering you?"

I sat there in silence for a moment thinking of the best way to phrase this...

"Er...I mean only if you want to. You don't have to tell me, I completely understand. It's probably none of my business anyways." He said mistaking my silence for something else entirely.

"I had just realized that...well that I wouldn't see you again after this." I said softly averting my eyes. I didn't tell him exactly what I was thinking about afraid of his reaction. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up.

"Said who." He asked looking amused.

"Well, we just can't I mean I'm from the Southern Water Tribe and your from the Fire Nation, were completely different." I said floundering for words.

"That's just our Nation's Katara, that's not us. And distance can't keep people apart." He said shaking his head.

"You know what? Your right. Just because were from different nations doesn't mean we can't be friends." I said firmly.

"I usually am." He just shrugged and turned around to look at the pond. I followed his lead and sat back down on the ground leaning back against the bench. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"My mom's gone too."

"What?" I asked thinking I misheard him.

"My mom disappeared when I was little." He repeated making my head spin. Suddenly I felt insanely guilty. I was over there crying on his shoulder when he didn't even know where his mom is.

"What happened?" I asked scooting closer to him.

"No ones sure. All I remember is her waking me up one night, telling me that she was sorry, kissing me goodbye on my head and then I never saw her again. The next day my Grandfather was announced dead and my mother was blamed for it." He said in an empty voice.

"D-did she..."

"Yes. I'm pretty sure."

"I guess we do have some stuff In common then." I said making him chuckle lightly and I beamed.

"Yeah. I guess we do." He smiled at me and my words died on my lips.

"Thank you Katara."

"Hey that's what friends are for." I said smiling.

"Yeah." He said smiling to himself. "You know I-"

"Prince Zuko!"

I froze and jumped away from him suddenly.

"Prince Zuko? What are you doing here?" A girl probably his age came walking up to him. I held my breath and prayed that she wouldn't hear me. Only Fire Nation royalty were allowed in the gardens unless you were invited by someone of high status that could enter the garden.

"Relaxing Lady Arisu." Zuko answered turning to the girl.

"Oh well mind If I join you?" The girl asked either completely ignoring me or not noticing that I was there at all. Either way it made me extremely annoyed. Unable to stop myself I interrupted.

"You mean us?." I asked stepping out from Zuko's other side.

"And you are?..." She asked appraising me. I crossed my arms wondering the exact same thing about her.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Well then. I'm Arisu of the Fire Nation. Don't you know this is for Fire Nation royalty only."

"I invited her." Zuko said quickly covering up for me. I shot him a grateful look before turning my eyes back to the annoying girl in front of us.

"And since your here that means that you must be Zuko's sister." I concluded.

"Um Katara. My sister is Princess Azula, Arisu's father is a counselor in the Fire Nation court, so she's not my sister." Zuko said much to my chagrin. Dang...

"Speaking of Azula that's who invited me here." Arisu said. So thats how she got in here...

"Prince Zuko your father is looking for you." She said extending an elbow towards the shocked prince. "Allow me to escort you."

"That's okay, I've got him." I said stepping to his side and slipping my arm through his. I wasn't going to let some random 'Prince Zuko' fan-girl walk steal him away, especially since this would probably be the last time I would see him...

* * *

**SOKKA POV**

"Sokka?" I turned away from Toph and saw Suki looking at me from the side of the wall.

"Suki?" I gaped. I had forgotten she was here. What was she doing here? Where was Michio?

"Toph?" Suki asked in shock looking at the small girl sitting next to me.

"No duh Fan-Girl." Toph said sarcastically making me grin despite myself. then I frowned confused.

"Fan-Girl?" I asked looking at them in confusion.

"I'm a Kyoshi Warrior." Suki said dismissively. "Um...Can I join you guys?"

"Sure."

"No."

Me and Toph answered at the same time. Suki smiled at me and came to sit on my other side ignoring Toph's refusal.

"OW!" Suki shrieked making me jump.

I looked down and saw a piece of Earth jutting out from the ground. She glared at Toph who smirked evilly.

"Whoops...my bad." Toph retracted the jagged piece of rock and Suki sat down her eyes locked on Toph looking for any sign of bending.

"So..." I said scratching my head. This is awkward...

* * *

A/N: Review and tell me what you guys think! Also I know this chapter took two weeks for me to write, so would you guys rather longer chapters every two weeks or shorter one's every week? Let me know! And thanks so much for the reviews! Also I won't update till I get reviews cause I think this chapter deserved some :) Luv u guys!!!


	9. I'll Be There For You

A/N: Okay let me remind you guys this is an AU story! I know that in the real Avatar show the eye color has nothing to do with bending, but in my story it does!! And I changed the ages 2 fit the story. Here are the ages as a reminder:

Zuko- 15

Sokka- 15

Katara- 14

Suki- 16

Toph- 13

Arisu- 16

Mai- 15

Haru- 14

Azula- 14

And I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I havent updated in like three weeks! I've been so busy with school and family, but I plan to make it up to you guys! I swear!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar blah blah blah I just own this plotline. The End.

* * *

**Previously...**

_"Prince Zuko!"_

_I froze and jumped away from him suddenly._

_"Prince Zuko? What are you doing here?" A girl probably his age came walking up to him. I held my breath and prayed that she wouldn't hear me. Only Fire Nation royalty were allowed in the gardens unless you were invited by someone of high status that could enter the garden._

_"Relaxing Lady Arisu." Zuko answered turning to the girl._

_"Oh well mind If I join you?" The girl asked either completely ignoring me or not noticing that I was there at all. Either way it made me extremely annoyed. Unable to stop myself I interrupted._

_"You mean us?." I asked stepping out from Zuko's other side._

_"And you are?..." She asked appraising me. I crossed my arms wondering the exact same thing about her._

_"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."_

_"Well then. I'm Arisu of the Fire Nation. Don't you know this is for Fire Nation royalty only."_

_"I invited her." Zuko said quickly covering up for me. I shot him a grateful look before turning my eyes back to the annoying girl in front of us._

_"And since your here that means that you must be Zuko's sister." I concluded._

_"Um Katara. My sister is Princess Azula, Arisu's father is a counselor in the Fire Nation court, so she's not my sister." Zuko said much to my chagrin. Dang..._

_"Speaking of Azula that's who invited me here." Arisu said. So thats how she got in here..._

_"Prince Zuko your father is looking for you." She said extending an elbow towards the shocked prince. "Allow me to escort you."_

_"That's okay, I've got him." I said stepping to his side and slipping my arm through his. I wasn't going to let some random 'Prince Zuko' fan-girl walk up and steal him away, especially since this would probably be the last time I would see him..._

* * *

KATARA POV

"Why do you think your father wants you?" I asked noting his anxious expression.

"I'm not really sure..." He said hesitantly. Nervously.

"Hey." I said stopping. He turned his head and looked down to meet my eyes. " Don't worry Zuko. Whatever It is it can't be that bad." I said reassuringly unhooking our arms and taking his hand in mine.

"You clearly don't know my father." He muttered. "And thank Agni for that..."

I ignored his comment...even though it confused me. I mean I had heard that the Fire Lord was pretentious but Zuko was acting like he was going to meet his death. Surely Zuko wouldn't be afraid of his own father? Would he? He saw the confusion on my face and smiled grimly.

"Do you love your father Katara?"

"Of Course." I answered straightaway not liking where this was going.

"Well, It's not like that with me. Not even close." He paused and took a deep breath before he continued walking at a slower pace, keeping my hand in his. " All my life I've had to prepare to receive the throne one day. Training, going to lessons, and trying to prove myself a worthy son, that's basically how I grew up. My friends were my sister and the Nobles children, who were more my sisters friends than mine. Did you know I've actually never left the palace? I've lived a really sheltered life, being cut off from the rest of the Nation, the rest of the world. And...I've found that I don't want to spend my entire life trapped here in the Palace, even if I just go around the Fire Nation. And I will do that when I'm Fire Lord." He said fiercely his eyes alight with passion for his Nation. It was then that I realized that he was going to make a good Fire Lord someday. He was going to make his Nation, and his family proud. I just know it. And so I told him just that.

"I know you will, I can see it in your eyes. You will do what's best for your Nation, you will make a...great Fire Lord someday." I said squeezing his hand and biting my lip to stop the tears from flowing. God what was wrong with me? All the events of today must be getting to me, plus the trip here wasn't the smoothest...

"Thank you." He said drawing me out of my thoughts. I realized that he had stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"It's just the truth." I said trying to make him see. Didn't he know how much of an effect he had on people? How much of an impact he left?

"Do you really think that? You think I'll make a good Firelord?" He asked in a low voice. Those few words were so full of hope it made it harder to keep the tears at bay. What kind of life had he lived to have such a low self esteem? He didn't even believe he would make a good Firelord when he had been preparing his whole life to be just that.

"The greatest." I managed to say my voice catching.

He just smiled a shocked, dazed look in his eyes before he continued walking, but at a much slower pace. We continued down the walkway in silence, each lost in our own thoughts.

"Katara." Zuko said getting my attention.

"Hmm?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well, my father doesn't usually request my presence at these things, hell he's rarely even around on my birthday. So this must be really urgent for him to call for me..." Zuko said nervously.

"What are you saying?" I asked wondering where he was going with this. He looked so nervous it was starting to scare me...

"Are you up for meeting the Firelord?" He asked looking at me worriedly. I stumbled and he tightened his grip on my arm to steady me.

"W-what?" I stammered gaining my balance not believing what I was hearing. Did Zuko just invite ME to meet the FIRELORD, his FATHER? Oh no, no, no, no, no...

"Look I know that's probably the last thing you want to do right now, or ever, after what the impression I've given you of him but, I'd really appreciate it if you were there. And I don't know how long it's going to take and well I don't know how much..." He trailed off breaking his gaze away from me to gaze up at the sky.

"Why does life have to be so complicated? Why can't anything be simple?" He groaned rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. I realized then how stressed he was about speaking with his father. He looked like he was about to lose it, and here and now wasn't the best place and time. I took a deep breath and sucked it up before making my decision.

"You promise it won't be that bad?"

His eyes lit up then he smirked lazily at me.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

I rolled my eyes "Cause that makes me feel so much better." But actually...it did.

As we approached the Palace I bit my lip as I eyed the huge entrance door. It was like four times my height! Never thought I'd be intimidated by a door...

"Welcome to my humble abode." He said sarcastically making me laugh.

"Humble? Right." I shook my head at him as the servants opened the doors murmuring their greetings to their Prince and bowing low to the ground.

He glared at me and grabbed one of the servants by the shoulder.

"P-Please I'm sorry your m-majesty." The man stuttered nervously cringing away from Zuko. I raised an eyebrow at the mans reaction and looked at Zuko accusingly.

"Theres no need to bow." Zuko said gruffly and uncomfortably releasing the man's shoulder and stalking away.

"Excuse me." I said to the men as I passed through the doors after Zuko.

"What was that about?" I asked catching up with him.

"What?"

"You know what! Why was that man terrified of you?" I demanded stepping in front of him to stop him from continuing down the hall.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because my Father rules with an iron fist and Azula is the Devil's spawn." He spit out gritting his teeth. "So naturally their reputations, and how they're viewed effects me."

I leaned back away from him as he towered over me suprised at the severity of his anger. He noticed my reaction and calmed himself. He took a deep breath and released it harshly.

"Dammit!" He cursed punching the wall making me flinch.

"Zuko, Calm down!" I hissed pulling his arm towards me and looking at his red, scraped hand worriedly. "Are you insane?!? You could fracture something!" Then noticing the look on his face I simmered down and tried to speak calmly without yelling.

"It doesn't look too bad, I mean I don't think you broke anything." I said smirking slightly at him. He rolled his eyes and let me examine his hand.

"But I'll heal it just in case." I said finally reaching for my water.

"Oh no you don't. I don't want any of that stuff touching me." He said pulling his hand away.

I gripped his wrist tighter and yanked it back towards me. "Don't be a child, it needs to be healed."

"But you just said it wasn't permanently damaged." He argued.

"Yet." I answered in a clipped tone. "Now Zuko If you don't give me your hand right now..." I trailed off just daring him to disagree. Why is he so freaking stubborn? It's not like I'm going to cut his arm off, I just want to heal the cuts!

"Whatever, just hurry I still have to go see my Father." He said holding his hand out and turning his head the other way. I smiled contently and retrieved the water from the pouch at my hip. I swirled it around then lowered it to his hand concentrating on his injuries until the water glowed a bright blue then returned the water to the pouch.

I waited smugly as he examined his hand flexing it and examining it for injuries that were no longer present.

"Your welcome." I said pointedly when I realized that he wasn't going to thank me. He just nodded his head and turned back the way we were walking not waiting for me. I sighed. One day I would get him to Thank me. One day.

"Where are we meeting him?" I asked nervously. Hopefully somewhere with a lot of witnesses...

"The throne room." He said not slowing his pace. I nodded distractedly and kept silent the rest of the walk there. I wonder what he wants to speak to Zuko about. Hopefully nothing bad. Zuko is really stressed right now I don't think he can handle anything else thrown onto his shoulders. Especially since he was only...wait how old was he? I glanced up at him. He was definitely older than me. Maybe seventeen or so.

"How old are you?" I asked suddenly, breaking the tense silence. A brief smile flickered aross his face before he hid it and kept walking.

"Guess."

"Er...seventeen?" I asked taking a wild guess. He was at least that, maybe more.

He glanced down at me amused, a smirk playing at his lips.

"What?" I asked self-consciously. Hopefully I didn't guess too far off...

"I'm fifteen." He said finally, making me look at him in shock.

"Your fifteen?!?" I said shocked. No way! He totally looked a lot older! Wait that means he's only a year older than me!

"You?" He asked nonchalantly. But I could tell he was curious. Hmmm...I wonder...

"Guess."

"Fourteen." He said straightaway. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh. You're right." I blinked shocked. I thought for sure he would have said something under my real age. Everyone always told me I looked thirteen.

"Yeah I usually am."

"Yeah? Well-" I stopped talking when I realized we were at the Throne Room. I swallowed and stepped away from him, straightening my back and clasping my hands in front of me. I gave my dress a once over. Okay it's all good. I look fine. Deep breaths. I'm sure this won't be that bad, I'm only meeting the man in charge of the whole Fire Nation. I can do this. I just have to remember what Gran Gran taught me.

"Katara?" He questioned concerned. What was wrong with me? I was Princess Katara. I was trained to do this. Meet important people. I would go in there and make my family proud.

"I'm fine." I said more sure of myself. After a second he nodded and the servants opened the doors.

"You've got this Katara." Zuko murmured before walking ahead of me into the dimly lit room. I waited a second before walking in behind him like I was supposed to. I kept my face straight ahead letting my eyes wander around the spacious room, taking in the flickering torches hanging on the plain white walls, and the huge wall of orange fire blocking off part of the room.

Where the Firelord was.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and comments! I'll try to update sometime this weekend!


	10. Happy Birthday

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter :)

* * *

Previously...

"Yeah? Well-" I stopped talking when I realized we were at the Throne Room. I swallowed and stepped away from him, straightening my back and clasping my hands in front of me. I gave my dress a once over. Okay it's all good. I look fine. Deep breaths. I'm sure this won't be that bad, I'm only meeting the man incharge of the whole Fire Nation. I can do this. I just have to remember what Gran Gran taught me.

"Katara?" He questioned concerned. What was wrong with me? I was Princess Katara. I was trained to do this. Meet important people. I would go in there and make my family proud.

"I'm fine." I said more sure of myself. After a second he nodded and the servants opened the doors.

"You've got this Katara." Zuko murmured before walking ahead of me into the dimly lit room. I waited a second before walking in behind him like I was supposed to. I kept my face straight ahead letting my eyes wander around the spacious room, taking in the flickering torches hanging on the plain white walls, and the huge wall of orange fire blocking off part of the room.

Where the Firelord was.

* * *

Previously...

"Sokka?" I turned away from Toph and saw Suki looking at me from the side of the wall.

"Suki?" I gaped. I had forgotten she was here. What was she doing here? Where was Michio?

"Toph?" Suki asked in shock looking at the small girl sitting next to me.

"No duh Fan-Girl." Toph said sarcastically making me grin despite myself. then I frowned confused.

"Fan-Girl?" I asked looking at them in confusion.

"I'm a Kyoshi Warrior." Suki said dismissively. "Um...Can I join you guys?"

"Sure."

"No."

Me and Toph answered at the same time. Suki smiled at me and came to sit on my other side ignoring Toph's refusal.

"OW!" Suki shrieked making me jump.

I looked down and saw a piece of Earth jutting out from the ground. She glared at Toph who smirked evilly.

"Whoops...my bad." Toph retracted the jagged piece of rock and Suki sat down her eyes locked on Toph looking for any sign of bending.

"So..." I said scratching my head. This is awkward...

* * *

SOKKA POV

"I'm going to go look for Katara." I said suddenly getting up. I haven't seen her for awhile. I hope she didn't get into any trouble, dad would kill me.

"Overprotective much?" Toph asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"No I'm just worried about her." I huffed annoyed. What was with this girl being so sarcastic? That's my thing!

"What is she your girlfriend?"

"No! Why do people keep thinking that!"

"That's what I thought!" Suki exclaimed agreeing with Toph. "I knew it wasn't my imagination!"

I gaped at them. They were talking like I wasn't even there.

"I do not!" I spluttered. Were they insane? A couple of seconds ago they were fighting and now they've ganged up against me.

"Whatever you say Snoozles." Toph said dismissively glancing over and meeting Suki's eyes, both of them grinning.

"But-wait...no-I just...I mean-." I fumbled for words while they burst into laughter.

"I'm serious though, I haven't seen her in awhile." I said again after they finished laughing at me.

"Your really worried about her aren't you?" Suki asked seriously.

"What? No...I just...I just...I just wanted to see If she knew where I...put my boomerang."

"You carry a boomerang?" Toph asked snorting with laughter. "Wow, real manly."

"I'll have you know-" I started defending my prized possesion.

"I mean there are people everywhere. Plus I don't think she could get into that much trouble." Suki inserted interrupting me.

"You don't know Katara then..." I muttered.

"Come on, let's just go find her before Sokka has a heart attack." Toph said pushing up from off the dirty ground. I ignored her and started towards the main courtyard where the celebration was being held.

Where did she go?!? I saw her like forty-five minutes ago, she couldn't have gone too far, But this Palace is humongous what If she did get lost, or, or kidnapped! If something bad happened to her...Dad would strangle me. I don't get why he always tells me to look after Katara. I'm only a year older than her, she can take care of herself. All she needs is some water and she's fine. I mean she's only fourteen how much trouble could she get in?

* * *

KATARA POV

"Father." Zuko greeted bowing. I quickly followed in suit. I can't believe this has happened to me. Me of all people. Sure I've been to different places, and met important people, I am a princess. But I never thought I'd be taken to meet the Fire Lord personally, by his own son...who turns out to be a nice guy, and my friend.

"Prince Zuko." He aknowledged his son with probing, calculative eyes. I could see what Zuko meant earlier. The Fire Lord didn't really have any emotions as he looked at his only son. It was like he was greeting a stranger he didn't know yet. Like he didn't particularly dislike Zuko, he just didn't seem to love him either.

Then he turned his cold eyes to me. I stiffined as I felt his eyes run over me. Once. Twice.

"This is Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko explained "We were speaking when the message came, and I didn't feel that It was proper to leave her alone."

The Fire Lord said nothing on his excuse. I waited anxiously on the edge. Was he angry? Annoyed? Unimpressed? Or did it even matter that his son brought someone that was obviously unwelcome to see him?

"Welcome, Princess Katara, to the Fire Nation." He said finally. But his tone didn't match his words. The words were meant to be welcoming, and comforting in an unfamiliar land. But the way he said them was bitter and sarcastic. Like he really didn't mean a word that was coming out of his mouth.

"Thank you." I chimed inclining my head.

"Yes. Tell me, how are you enjoying the Fire Nation? Is everything to your liking?"

I felt my insides turn numb at his questioning. I couldn't tell you which was worse; the tone of his voice, or the look in his eyes...

"Of course. Zu-Prince Zuko" I amended using his formal title "has been a perfect host."

"As he should be. I pin him to be the type to be around someone of your grace and form though." He said making my blood run cold. What? Did he just...

"You sent for me?" Zuko interrupted quickly earning my eternal gratitude.

"Yes...Tomorrow you will attend the Council meeting along with all the generals. Iroh will bring you there."

"Y-Yes father." Zuko replied his face composed, but the shock and pleasure clear in his eyes. He wanted so badly to have his father's approval. And I knew then that he would stop at nothing to get it. I felt bad for him. Sure my dad was busy a lot, but I knew he loved me. Even If my dad wasn't always best at expressing it, at least he showed that he cared for me sometimes. But Zuko's father seemed like he didn't really care for his son at all.

"Don't dissapoint me Prince Zuko."

"I won't." Zuko said resolutely, his eyes steely with determination. He turned exiting the room, with me following closely behind him.

As we walked down the halls I glanced up at Zuko and saw a far away look in his eyes. I bit my lip and kept quiet allowing him some time to think. We exited the Palace, when he finally spoke.

"It's a tradition for the eldest Fire Prince to be invited to attend the meetings when the Firelord deems them ready."

I remained quiet unsure of what to say. Was he excited? Ovewhelmed? Nervous? Proud?

"I's been waiting to be accepted into the meetings, but I didn't expect to be invited so soon." He continued looking straight ahead.

"Are you okay? I don't know anything about your Nation's customs, but I'm sure this is a big thing. I mean from what you've told me this is a once in a lifetime deal. I have no clue what goes on during those things, but it sounds like it's really important...I guess what I'm trying to say is good luck." I finished finally.

He grinned at me after a second. "Thanks for being there with me. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else there."

I looked up at him a small smile on my face. "Zuko that-"

"Katara!"

I turned around at the sound of my name being called.

"Toph?"

"You are so lucky I found you. Sokka is going crazy looking for you everywhere." She said rolling her eyes. "Who's he?" She asked suddenly turning her sightless eyes to Zuko.

"Oh Toph this is Zuko, Zuko this is Toph."

"Zuko as in Prince Zuko? Oh wow that's ironic." Toph said a lazy smirk on her face as she looked at me.

"What do you mean-" Zuko started

"We don't have time to explain Fire Face." Toph snapped. "Sokka is looking for Katara and I don't think he take kindly to the fact the you took his little sister to meet the Fire Lord."

"Um. Okay then I guess I'll just...um see you guys later?" Zuko said awkwardly.

"No can do Princess, Sokka is planning on staying by Katara's side the rest of the night." Toph explained.

"Okay. Just give us a second." I said looking up at the torn, stricken look on Zuko's face. This was so unfair. I was just getting to know him and now I had to leave. And probably would never see him again.

"Hurry up...buncha pansies." Toph muttered stalking off.

"I'm sorry." I said unsure of what else to say.

"It's not your fault. I'm just sorry that you have to leave. I wish..." He trailed off.

"I know. Me too." I said choking back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"It'll be okay." Zuko said a small, sad smile on his face. He brushed my hair out of my face lightly.

On a whim I reached back and untied my priceless blue necklace from my neck and held it tightly in my palm. This necklace was a part of my life. Just as Zuko now was. I would never forget him, and now he would have something to remember me by.

"I want you to have this." I said opening his hand and laying my necklace in it. The blue crystal, almost luminescent looking, shone in the darkness.

"No I shouldn't-"

"It's your birthday gift." I interrupted his protests. "Please. To remember me by."

He nodded and slipped the present into his pocket.

"I will find you again." He said his eyes alight with determination. I nodded even though I knew it was next to impossible.

I embraced him kissing his cheek. He hugged me back immediately his arms wound around my waist.

"I'll be waiting." I whispered before pulling away and walking towards the crowd. Not looking back.

* * *

A/N: Extremely angsty chapter I know!! But Katara and Zuko WILL be reunited I swear! And I know the thing with the Firelord might have been kinda weird but I wanted to...get the point across that in this story Katara is extremely pretty. Even more so than in the show. Reviews are appreciated!!

* * *

_Next chapter..._

_"Katara!"_

_"What's wrong?" I asked turning from the meal I was making. We were low on supplies, I'd have to get Sokka to go into town soon._

_"Nothing I was just wondering If you wanted help."_

_I relaxed at his words. "You freaked me out for a second. I thought Sokka had went and did something stupid again like yesterday when he drank the swamp water."_

_Yesterday Sokka had found a nasty, dirty, smelly, swamp and decided to take a drink. The water was bubbling for La's sake! How clueless can one person be?!? I had to use most of our supplies making a liquid to get him to throw the poisonous junk up!_

_"No...not yet anyways."_

_I laughed. "True, I won't hold my breath."_

_"So did you need any help?"_

_"Sure Aang, could you boil some water?"_

_"No problem Katara."_


	11. AN: Important

* * *

**The rest of the story takes place two years later!!**

* * *

Ages of characters from here on out:

Zuko- 17

Sokka- 17

Katara- 16

Suki- 18

Toph- 14

Arisu- 18

Mai- 17

Haru- 16

Azula- 16

Aang- 14

Jet- 17

* * *

The next chapter should be up in about a week, let meknow if you have any ideas :)

* * *


	12. I'll Hold On To These Memories

A/N: I know i am a horrible person because it's been over a month since ive updated but now that schools over- im sooo excited to no longer be a freshman in highschool- i can dedicate more time to my stories! dont forget to review!

* * *

A REMINDER THAT THE REST OF THE STORY TAKES PLACE TWO YEARS LATER

* * *

ZUKO POV

"Prince Zuko, we're approaching-"

"I've told you not to call me that. I haven't been Prince Zuko for two years." I interrupted keeping my eyes on the horizon.

"Oh, Right sir. Captain Zuko we're approaching the Northern Water tribe." Lieutenant Jee amended. I turned to face him.

"Are they aware that we're coming" I asked. It would be really bad to cause any unneeded fighting. I already didn't have many men on the ship, I couldn't afford to lose any.

"They are expecting our arrival."

"Good." I nodded dismissing him. He quickly departed leaving me to continue meditating. I actually found meditating relaxing after Uncle had showed me the technique after...the Agnai Kai. I should have listened to Uncle's warning. He had cautioned me not to speak during the meeting unless spoken to but I couldn't help myself. What General Zhao was saying was just...wrong.

_"Prince Zuko!"_

_"General Iroh." I said unable to keep the excitement out of my voice. Today was the day i would make my father proud. Today was the day I would show him that I deserved what I had inherited. _

_"Zuko my boy, I know you've been waiting for this day to come but you must be careful." He said seriously putting his hand on my shoulder._

_"Be careful? Of what?" What was he talking about? Did he think I would fail? Has he already decided in his mind that I don't deserve this?_

_"One small mistake. One badly-worded statement and it could all be over. I just want you to proceed with trepidation." He said his dark eyes somber._

_"Sure, whatever you say uncle." I said not taking him seriously. It's not like I was rushing out to battle myself. I was just going to the meeting about other people doing that. _

_"Are you coming?" I called back to him as I walked past. He followed and together we entered the throne room._

_I have no idea what uncle was talking about this meeting was dull. We need more money for the army...We need more land for the army...we need more people in the army. Was there anything we didn't need? Besides why do we need to go to war anyways? _

_"My plan Firelord Ozai, is that we invade the Air nomads and wipe out every last nomad, bender or non bender. Then the avatar will be reborn into the Fire Nation and we can use him to take the other nations. First the Southern Water Tribe, then the Earth kingdom, and last the Northern water tribes. Then the Fire Nation will be unstoppable."_

_"Yes, that is-"_

_"What? You can't do that!" I interrupted my father and stood up suddenly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the wall of fire in front of my father flare slightly higher._

_"You object to the plan?" Zhao turned his dark piercing golden eyes to me. I raised my chin defiantly._

_"Yes. We can't just kill innocent people like that. And there have always been four Nations; Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. If you take any of them away, what is it then?" I questioned, glaring at Zhao._

_"A world united under one ruler. Under one nation. One people together. After this war, all fighting and turmoil should cease. There will be peace" Zhao answered promptly, looking around at his fellow generals who nodded in agreement._

_"Peace?" I scoffed. "You can't have peace when-"_

_Then the firewall exploded in a fiery inferno knocking me and Zhao to our knees. I looked up shocked into the enraged face of my father._

_"Enough." He said rising out of his throne, but remaining on the platform. "You, Prince Zuko have disgraced my throne room. Therefore, according to ancient tradition, you will engage in a Firebending duel to the death. Agnai Kai."_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. That was all Uncle told me about that day. That fateful day after my fifteenth birthday two years ago. The next thing I knew, I had woke up in a boat alone, with an excruciating pain on my face. I remember what happened as if it were yesterday...

_Uncle had came in and explained everything. I had disrespected my father in his throne room and I had to enter into an agnai kai battle with him. My father. This was where my memories had picked back up. For some strange reason the only thing I remembered about that entire week was the Agnai Kai. I couldn't tell you what had happened the day before that duel, or what I had eaten earlier that week. Uncle said that was because the scar my father put on my face was so severe and traumatizing that it was forever burned (A/N: no pun intended) into my memory. All my other memories faded in the wake of that occurrence and the pain it caused. I yelled at him to leave the room and he did. I stayed and didn't leave the room for three days._

_After I had accepted my fate I had asked uncle to tell me exactly what had been said in the war meeting and he did. I had listened thinking of what I should do. Should I return and try to get back into my fathers good graces? Should I forget everything and start a new life somewhere else? I had reached a hand into my pocket subconsciously and touched something cool and smooth. I had pulled it out and saw a blue stone necklace dangling from a dark colored ribbon. A Water Tribe symbol was carved on the stones surface. I gripped the piece of jewelry tightly in my hand as if it was the only thing holding me to this world. I looked up suddenly sure of what we should do._

_"We need to find the Avatar."_

"Prince Zuko!" Uncle called interrupting my memories.

"Yes Uncle?" I asked patiently.

" I heard that we'll arrive soon! Do you think they'll have Ginseng here?"

"Let's hope." I said absentmindedly as I tried to recover the memories of that week that I had lost.

* * *

KATARA POV

"Katara!"

"What's wrong?" I asked turning from the meal I was making. We were low on supplies, I'd have to get Sokka to go into town soon.

"Nothing I was just wondering If you wanted help."

I relaxed at his words. "You freaked me out for a second. I thought Sokka had went and did something stupid again like yesterday when he drank the swamp water."

Yesterday Sokka had found a nasty, dirty, smelly, swamp and decided to take a drink. The water was bubbling for La's sake! How clueless can one person be?!? I had to use most of our supplies making a liquid to get him to throw the poisonous junk up!

"No...not yet anyways."

I laughed. "True, I won't hold my breath."

"So did you need any help?"

"Sure Aang, could you boil some water?"

"No problem Katara."

Aang was such a good kid. It was hard to believe he was the avatar. Yes the same avatar that was supposed to save the world someday. A little less than two years ago Aang had showed up in the Southern Water tribes on his glider. Well no shown up really, Sokka and I had found him in a cave near the ocean. He was deathly ill because of the cold atmosphere, the fact that he was wearing only an orange and yellow shirt robe probably had something to do with it.

Anyways, Sokka and I had rushed him back to the village and Gran Gran had nursed him back to health. He had lived with us for a few weeks until one day Sokka caught him Airbending his stew cool. Then he told us the truth about his past. Aang had told us about how he ran away from his home and needed a new one. Of course we accepted and everything was fine until we decided to check up on where Aang was from. So we all took a journey to the Western Air Temple- which is another story for another time- and found it in ruins and completely deserted. Distraught with sadness and guilt Aang had confessed the whole truth- he was the avatar.

For two years we have been in search of benders to train Aang the skills he needs to know and so far we were pretty successful. I have already taught him everything I know about waterbending and he's almost mastered that element. We had recently found my old friend Toph and she was teaching Aang the basics of Earthbending now. But we still had no idea who we could get to teach Aang Firebending. Sokka had mentioned someone named Jeong Jeong, but I'm not so sure he can trust him. Firebenders these days are untrustworthy and to be avoided at all costs. All of them except for one. One I had met along time ago before the Fire Nation invaded the Western Air temple and wiped out the Air nomads. One who I was still waiting for to find me. Toph was the only other one in our group who knew I met the Prince of the firenation two years ago, but she didn't know what he promised. She didn't know that I was still waiting for him to fulfill that promise.

"Katara." Aang said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"Can we have leechy nuts in the soup today?"

"Sure Aang."

* * *

A/N: Whooo glad that chapter's out of the way. And this chapter was mostly filling you guys in on what happened in the past two years with Zuko and Katara. The next one should have more action and dialogue. R&R!


	13. Destination: ?

A/N: Heres chapter 12 and im so proud of myself for updating quickly! Read and Review please! I was so happy to get so many reviews for the last chapter! I swear it's you guys' reviews that made me want to update so quickly!

* * *

Previously...

_After I had accepted my fate I had asked uncle to tell me exactly what had been said in the war meeting and he did. I had listened thinking of what I should do. Should I return and try to get back into my fathers good graces? Should I forget everything and start a new life somewhere else? I had reached a hand into my pocket subconsciously and touched something cool and smooth. I had pulled it out and saw a blue stone necklace dangling from a dark colored ribbon. A Water Tribe symbol was carved on the stones surface. I gripped the piece of jewelry tightly in my hand as if it was the only thing holding me to this world. I looked up suddenly sure of what we should do._

_"We need to find the Avatar."_

"Prince Zuko!" Uncle called interrupting my memories.

"Yes Uncle?" I asked patiently.

" I heard that we'll arrive soon! Do you think they'll have Ginseng here?"

"Let's hope." I said absentmindedly as I tried to recover the memories of that week that I had lost.

* * *

Previously...

For two years we have been in search of benders to train Aang the skills he needs to know and so far we were pretty successful. I have already taught him everything I know about waterbending and he's almost mastered that element. We had recently found my old friend Toph and she was teaching Aang the basics of Earthbending now.

But we still had no idea who we could get to teach Aang Firebending. Sokka had mentioned someone named Jeong Jeong, but I'm not so sure he can trust him. Firebenders these days are untrustworthy and to be avoided at all costs. All of them except for one. One I had met along time ago before the Fire Nation invaded the Western Air temple and wiped out the Air nomads. One who I was still waiting for to find me.

Toph was the only other one in our group who knew I met the Prince of the firenation two years ago, but she didn't know what he promised. She didn't know that I was still waiting for him to fulfill that promise.

"Katara." Aang said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"Can we have leechy nuts in the soup today?"

"Sure Aang."

* * *

KATARA POV

"You guys this will totally work." Sokka said reassuringly.

"Yeah and everything turned out great the last time you said that." Toph said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"That happened weeks ago! And besides that was an accident! How long are you going to hold that against me?!?" Sokka said defensively turning to Toph.

"How long are you going to keep coming up with plans that don't work?" She countered.

"So where do we find Jeong Jeong then?" Aang interrupted looking at Sokka. After all It was his stupid idea to track down this firebender. That's right, my idiot brother wanted to go looking for a firebender who could either help or want to kill us.

"You can't seriously be thinking about this Aang." I protested looking at him in shock. He agreed with Sokka? He wanted to find this guy?

"Katara look It's the only way." Sokka answered for him pulling out a map and looking intently at it. I blinked at Sokka surprised. For a second there he looked like...he looked like dad. A year ago when we left the Southern Water Tribe was the last time I'd seen my dad, or any of my family. It was hard being away from my homeland, but I knew Sokka and I had made the right decision to help Aang. And even though we had a long way to go, I knew that someday Aang would save the world.

"Yeah the only way to get us killed." I snapped standing up. "The Firenation is after Aang and you just want us to waltz in and hand them the avatar?"

"Actually Jeong Jeong was last seen on an island, not in the Fire Nation. I asked around last time I went into town" Sokka said smugly. "According to my calculations-"

"Oh brother..." Toph muttered.

He glared at her before continuing "Jeong Jeong should be right about here." He pointed to a small island on the map.

"Should be?" I questioned skeptically earning an exasperated look from Sokka. "What? I just don't think it's such a good idea to go looking for someone when we're not sure where to look and have no clue at all who we're looking for besides a name."

"What other choice do we have?" Aang asked looking at me with his stormy grey eyes. "We can't just hide out here and wait for the Fire Nation to find us. I'm not helping anyone by running and hiding like a coward."

"Aang but you are helping!" I insisted putting a hand on his shoulder. "As the avatar you have to train and learn all four-"

"I know what I have to do." He pulled away his eyes sad and guilt-ridden. I bit my lip and fell silent. This was really hard on Aang. He couldn't be caught by the Fire Nation, but we needed to find him a master. But right now It would be hard to find any one capable and willing to help us.

"What island is Jeong Jeong on Sokka?" Aang asked looking at the detailed map.

"Kyoshi island."

* * *

ZUKO POV

"Prince Zuko, what brings you to the Northern Water Tribes?"

"I'm sure you know the answer to that Chief Arnook. And It's Captain Zuko now." I answered smoothly. We had just arrived at the Northern Water Tribe, and as I expected were greeted by the Chief's guards and then brought to the Chief himself.

"Of course. Follow me. We will eat in my halls, and then we will talk. General Iroh also has an invitation to join us of course." Arnook said nodding and beckoning for us to follow. I motioned for the crew to remain in the ship and started after the Chief with my Uncle.

"Are you sure we can trust this man?" I asked Uncle quietly as we walked. I was very wary about arriving at the Northern Water Tribe. They had no real reason to trust us- being fire nation i was used to that- and yet we were entering the city with the Chief leading us in. Something doesn't seem right about this.

"We have no choice." My Uncle answered grimly.

The meal we ate was uneventful. The Chief had had prepared a lavish meal of all different kinds of Water Tribe foods. There was a wide variety of things that no one else had a problem dishing onto their plates, even Uncle was piling it up. I was resolved not to eat until my stomache growled reminding me that all I had eaten for the past month was bread, water, and dried meats. As I said earlier, it was hard to even find a decent place willing to sell to a Fire Nation ship now in the Earth Kingdom, and nearly impossible in the Water Tribes. I hesitantly poured myself a cup of some dark colored soup. Here goes nothing I thought bringing the spoon to my mouth. I grimaced swallowing the soup. Uggh what was that awful stuff, Dirt?

"I see you don't have a taste for Sea Prune Soup." Chief Arnook said drawing my attention.

"That's what that stuff was?" I said a loud staring down at the violent dark purple color that filled the bowl.

My Uncle shook his head at me. "My apologies my nephew is a picky eater." I glared at my Uncle.

"I am not-"

The Chief's laughter interrupted me. "No need to apologize. It's an acquired taste. Almost no guests take a liking too that."

The rest of the hour passed quickly without further interruption. After the meal everyone was dismissed and the Chief stood leading us to his meeting room.

"You, Captain Zuko, are looking for something are you not." He said finally after a few minutes silence.

"How did you know?"

"Everyman is looking for something." He said simply. "Now enlighten me Captain. What are you looking for."

"It's not so much what, rather it's a whom?" I started. "I need to find the avatar."

"The Avatar? But the last one perished in the raid that YOUR nation lead against the Air Nomads. And the next Avatar has yet to be born." He said shaking his head."

"I don't belong in the Fire Nation anymore. It is no longer my nation, and hasn't been for two years." I disagreed. "And the Avatar must be alive. Otherwise the next one would have been born already and be two years of age."

"There will always be a part of you that belongs with the Fire Nation. It's in your blood boy." He said regarding me sadly. His eyes full of pity. Pity. I didn't need that from anyone. " The firenation is probably already in possession on the next Avatar, since it will be born there next. Your quest is fruitless." He finished.

"Thank you for your help. But we'll be leaving now." I stated abruptly standing up. I wasn't going to sit here listening while he told me repeatedly that my journey was pointless. He was wrong, and I would show him that.

"Captain Zuko." He called just as I opened the door. "You are not the only one looking for the Avatar."

I waited.

"Some of my men reported back that they had seen a Fire Navy ship sailing across Earth Kingdom waters. Some believe he is searching for The Avatar as well. The same Avatar that others believe vanished in the raid two years back." He said sincerity ringing in his voice.

A Fire Nation ship sailing through Earth Kingdom waters? Why would Ozai order that unless they didn't have the Avatar and they believed that the Air bending one lived. And that's not something they would want people knowing. They'd want to keep it a secret that the Avatar was neutral still. They'd want a head start at getting him to join their forces.

"Where was the ship headed?" I asked on baited breath.

"Kyoshi Island."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter!

Coming up next chapter...

A friendship is tested

A reunion occurs

A question is asked

A fight is inevitable.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	14. Fingerprints

A/N: hello again people! I dont get why in some books it says peoples. i think the right way to say it is people not peoples. I mean we say sheep not sheeps. anyways heres the next chapter...Enjoy! and dont forget to review ;) *hint hint*

This chapter can get pretty confusing with the switching from different point of views. Just make sure you know when the pov changes so you can keep up with this very action-packed chapter :)

Previously...

"Actually Jeong Jeong was last seen on an island, not in the Fire Nation. I asked around last time I went into town" Sokka said smugly. "According to my calculations-"

"Oh brother..." Toph muttered.

He glared at her before continuing "Jeong Jeong should be right about here." He pointed to a small island on the map.

"Should be?" I questioned skeptically earning an exasperated look from Sokka. "What? I just don't think it's such a good idea to go looking for someone when we're not sure where to look and have no clue at all who we're looking for besides a name."

"What other choice do we have?" Aang asked looking at me with his stormy grey eyes. "We can't just hide out here and wait for the Fire Nation to find us. I'm not helping anyone by running and hiding like a coward."

"Aang but you are helping!" I insisted putting a hand on his shoulder. "As the avatar you have to train and learn all four-"

"I know what I have to do." He pulled away his eyes sad and guilt-ridden. I bit my lip and fell silent. This was really hard on Aang. He couldn't be caught by the Fire Nation, but we needed to find him a master. But right now It would be hard to find any one capable and willing to help us.

"What island is Jeong Jeong on Sokka?" Aang asked looking at the detailed map.

"Kyoshi island."

Previously...

"There will always be a part of you that belongs with the Fire Nation. It's in your blood boy." He said regarding me sadly. His eyes full of pity. Pity. I didn't need that from anyone. " The firenation is probably already in possession on the next Avatar, since it will be born there next. Your quest is fruitless." He finished.

"Thank you for your help. But we'll be leaving now." I stated abruptly standing up. I wasn't going to sit here listening while he told me repeatedly that my journey was pointless. He was wrong, and I would show him that.

"Captain Zuko." He called just as I opened the door. "You are not the only one looking for the Avatar."

I waited.

"Some of my men reported back that they had seen a Fire Navy ship sailing across Earth Kingdom waters. Some believe he is searching for The Avatar as well. The same Avatar that others believe vanished in the raid two years back." He said sincerity ringing in his voice.

A Fire Nation ship sailing through Earth Kingdom waters? Why would Ozai order that unless they didn't have the Avatar and they believed that the Air bending one lived. And that's not something they would want people knowing. They'd want to keep it a secret that the Avatar was neutral still. They'd want a head start at getting him to join their forces.

"Where was the ship headed?" I asked on baited breath.

"Kyoshi Island."

KATARA POV

"Where is it?!? Katara have you seen my boomerang?"

"There it is." Aang said from atop Appa's furry head.

"My boomerang?" Sokka asked hopefully.

"No you dimwit. It's Kyoshi Island." Toph said smacking Sokka on the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" He whined rubbing his head.

"Being clueless...and because i felt like it." Toph said smirking.

"Guys! Could you stop fighting long enough for us to get to the island?" I asked crossing my arms. These two were always at eachothers throats. Yelling and bickering, calling names and picking on one another.

"She started it..."

"Yeah, yeah whatever..."

I rolled my eyes at them and joined Aang.

"You ready to meet Jeong Jeong?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He sighed his shoulders drooping. "I just hope he chooses to help us."

"He will." I said immediately to reassure him, but I wasn't so sure. And if he didn't want to help us...I don't know what we'll do. Aang will probably have to keep training for Water bending and Earth bending until we would find a teacher.

"Katara I have something to tell you." He said keeping his eyes trained on Appa's furry head. But I could see the blush staining his face.

"What is it?"

"Um...You're a really great friend and...I like you- um I mean...your hair loopies. I like your hair loopies"

"Um...thanks Aang." I said confused.

He smiled at me shyly his eyes looking conflicted before turning back to the approaching island.

"Look there's someone on the beach!" Sokka said pointing to a lone man standing on the shore.

"I wonder what he's doing." I murmured not liking this one bit.

"Maybe he's there too greet us?" Aang said but it sounded more like a hopeful question to me.

"Well there's only one way to find out. Land this thing Twinkle Toes." Toph said keeping her grip tight on Appa's saddle, while Appa groaned his protest at being referred to as a thing.

"We welcome you to Kyoshi island." The woman said after we had all dismounted the sky bison. This girl acted like a group of kids appeared on the island with a giant sky bison was perfectly normal.

"We're looking for Master Jeong Jeong. Do you know where to find him?" Aang asked stepping forward.

"Come." The girl said simply turning and entering the woods.

Aang shrugged and we followed. After a few minutes of walking we came upon an old house.

"He's in that place?" Sokka asked dubiously. I elbowed him for being rude.

Together we entered the building anxious to see the fire bending master.

ZUKO POV

"We should arrive there in a few hours."

I swore. If we hadn't stayed the night in the Northern Water Tribe two days ago we would be there by now. We needed to be there now. I had to find the avatar before whoever Ozai sent out to capture him. Who knows what that wretched man has in store for him.

"Have some tea Zuko. It will calm you down. No teenager your age should be so stressed." Uncle said from where he sat in a chair on the deck.

"No teenager should have to go through what I've been through." I grumbled darkly.

"It's Ginseng." He added waving the pot at me.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Excellent." He beamed pouring me a steaming cup. " What do you plan to do when we arrive on the island?"

"Find out who's there first off."

"You mean if the avatar is there?" He confirmed.

"Or anyone from the fire nation."

"Hmmm...And if there is someoone from the Fire nation?" He questioned looking at me from above his cup.

"We'll try to avoid a fight if that's possible." I said grimacing. I seriously doubt that if there were fire nation there they would feel the same way.

"Well, we will have to be prepared for anything." He said seriously before taking a sip of tea.

"We will be."

KATARA POV

"Avatar Aang." Jeong Jeong said standing up. I tensed ready for anything, placing a hand on my waterskin.

Aang, Sokka, Toph, and I had just finished telling Master Jeong Jeong about why we were here. We told him everything starting when Sokka and I found Aang in that cave a year and a half ago. We had been talking for awhile, one or two hours maybe, but the Fire bending master listened to the whole tale intently.

"I am willing to aid you to the best of my abilities." He said finally making me nearly sigh with relief. "I know you have suffered greatly but your journey isn't nearly finished. Your path will be filled with grief, strife, and filled with daunting tasks. But in the end you will meet a reward that will make it all worthwhile."

"How insightful of you Jeong Jeong. It's too bad I don't plan to let you make it to the end."

We turned around at the sound of the voice. Fire Nation!

"Zhao." Jeong Jeong said his voice labored. I turned back around and gasped. Two men were holding down Master Jeong Jeong and has a knife to his throat.

"Actually It's General Zhao now." The man sneered .

"I don't care who you are, you're not coming anywhere near Aang." I said coldly stepping forward slightly and opening my waterskin prepared for a fight if that's what it came to.

"Silly girl, you think you stand a chance against me?" He laughed darkly. I wanted to water whip that smirk off his ugly face.

"Yeah. It's five against three dude. You lose." Sokka said.

"That's where you're wrong." General Zhao answered a cruel smile on his face.

Then, we were surrounded.

"If you think we're going down without a fight you better think again." Aang said pulling out his air bending staff.

"On the contrary a fight is what I was hoping for." He said shooting an arc of flames directly for Jeong Jeong.

"No!" We all yelled but it was too late.

My eyes searched frantically for the old ally we had just made but he was gone.

"How dare you!" I hissed suddenly angry. How dare he come and destroy probably our last chance at getting Aang a master. How dare he come and try to take Aang from us. I took the water out of it's container and hurled it at him.

"Sokka! You and Aang go after the soldiers! Katara and I will handle General Zhao!" Toph called diving into the battle after me. I didn't realize until later that that was probably the first time Toph called us all by our names.

"Insufferable children! Do you truly think you can do anything to stop me? I am a master fire bender." He boasted sending a burst of flame turning my water to steam.

"You're not the only master here monkey face!" Toph taunted launching a huge chunk of earth towards him knocking down one wall of the house.

Taken off guard he barely managed to dodge the huge rock and it clipped him in the shoulder. He grit his teeth and shot a jet of flame straight towards us and I made a shield of water over us just in time.

"Plan fake out." Toph said before going at Zhao again taking the fight outside.

While we were traveling we had trained and memorized different fighting strategies.

I nodded and swept my eyes across the small field. Sokka, Aang, and the few followers Master Jeong Jeong had, which were about ten, were engaged in combat against about fifty highly trained fire nation soldiers. The odds weren't good at all. Maybe...if the battle kept going as badly for us I could convince Aang to escape on his glider.

I heard a huge crash behind me and turned my attention back to Toph and I's battle. So far Toph looked like she was handling it, but i didn't know how much longer she could hold up against the fire bender. This plan better work...

"Ha! If this is the best you've got then your training definitely did not pay off." Toph said snorting with laughter as she blocked another of Zhao's attacks. But as she said this I could see the effort it took her to just deflect one of his blows. I quickened my pace trying to get behind the fire bender.

The plan was that Toph would face Zhao head on and I would go around behind him and go for the finishing blow while Toph distracted him. Come on we can do this. A short gasp drew my attention back to the fight going on in front of me.

"Toph!" I screamed and saw her eyes widen as she fell. No! This can't happen. We can't loose her like this. The world around me spun as my brain tried to wrap around the fact that Toph was hit.

She had gotten distracted for one second. She had glanced away from her opponent for one moment, checking up on how Sokka's fight faired, and Zhao didn't waste that opening to strike.

"You're too late girl. Your friend is gone now and soon you will be too." Zhao said triumphantly preparing to engage me in battle.

I saw red.

I pulled the last of the water out of my waterskin and swirled it together in a circle of water freezing it and flinging it at him. He shot a burst of fire at it melting it, but it still hit it's target drenching him in icy water.

"Stupid girl. You're finished." He growled.

I tensed. I was out of water. I would have to find another way to defeat him. He shot a blast of fie at me but I jumped to the side just barely dodging it. I was trapped. He had cornered me. He had an endless amount of fire at his disposal since he conjured it up out of the air. I looked around hopelessly. This was it. I clenched my fists preparing for the end.

A jet of fire was coming towards me and I closed my eyes, and waited. But nothing happened. The fire hadn't reached me. I opened my eyes again and saw Zhao's shocked and disgruntled face looking at something behind me. I turned. I stared not comprehending what I was seeing.

"You." Zhao hissed fury etched on his face.

"Me." The black haired, pale skinned man- obviously fire nation- agreed before jumping down from the roof of the house and standing in opposite of me in front of Zhao also.

If you asked me what the stranger looked like I wouldn't have been able to tell you. Because I couldn't take my eyes off the incriminating and angry red scar that covered one of his eyes.

A/N: Okay okay i know i promised many reunions and they did take place...you just might not have realized it yet. But you will...next chapter! hehe Review please!!!

Coming up next chapter...

An escape is attempted

Someone is lost forever

New bonds are formed

And a heartrending discovery is made.


	15. Second Chance

A/N: ok heres the next chapter and i know its a day late and im sorry!! read and review you comments and suggestions!!

* * *

Previously...

_"You're too late girl. Your friend is gone now and soon you will be too." Zhao said triumphantly preparing to engage me in battle._

_I saw red._

_I pulled the last of the water out of my waterskin and swirled it together in a circle of water freezing it and flinging it at him. He shot a burst of fire at it melting it, but it still hit it's target drenching him in icy water._

_"Stupid girl. You're finished." He growled._

_I tensed. I was out of water. I would have to find another way to defeat him. He shot a blast of fie at me but I jumped to the side just barely dodging it. I was trapped. He had cornered me. He had an endless amount of fire at his disposal since he conjured it up out of the air. I looked around hopelessly. This was it. I clenched my fists preparing for the end._

_A jet of fire was coming towards me and I closed my eyes, and waited. But nothing happened. The fire hadn't reached me. I opened my eyes again and saw Zhao's shocked and disgruntled face looking at something behind me. I turned. I stared not comprehending what I was seeing._

_"You." Zhao hissed fury etched on his face._

_"Me." The black haired, pale skinned man- obviously fire nation- agreed before jumping down from the roof of the house and standing in opposite of me in front of Zhao also._

_If you asked me what the stranger looked like I wouldn't have been able to tell you. Because I couldn't take my eyes off the incriminating and angry red scar that covered one of his eyes..._

* * *

ZUKO POV

"Why are you here? Trying to redeem yourself with your father?" Zhao sneered after he had recovered over the surprise of my arrival.

"Far from it." I said before pausing. "I'm here to help the avatar."

Silence.

Then Zhao started laughing.

"You want to help _them_? Did you decide to try and join the other side since you're no longer welcome in your own nation?" He asked cruelly. I narrowed my eyes, but otherwise remained motionless. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of reacting.

"Are you going to keep talking, or are we going to start the Agnai Kai that should have taken place two years ago?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him in question.

"As you wish _your highness_." He said bitingly getting into stance.

"Agnai Kai?" Came a muttered voice. I looked suddenly at the voice remembering the girl whose fight I interrupted, and saved.

"Go help your friends. I've got Zhao." I said glancing at the girl clad in blue before turning back to my opponent.

"No."

I looked back at her taken off guard with her answer.

"Go. I can do this alone. I have a score to settle." I said seriously trying to get her to leave me and help her friends. They probably didn't need anymore help since my men were aiding them, but I wanted to fight Zhao alone.

"This is my fight too...He's the reason my friend is lying in the dirt over there. I need to do this." She said her eyes blazing with determination.

I nodded hesitantly. Who was I to keep her from her revenge?

"Aw. Did you guys join up just to fight me? I'm flattered." He said mockingly.

I grit my teeth ready to retort but she beat me to it.

"It'll be you asking for help when we're done." She said coldly her eyes sharp.

"We'll see girl." He said returning her glare.

And then...all hell broke loose.

* * *

SOKKA POV

"Aang! Heads up!" I yelled throwing my boomerang and saving my friend's neck.

"Thanks Sokka!" He called back before airbending two guys away from him.

Even with the avatar on our side, it would be nearly impossible to win this fight. Especially since half the gang was fighting Zhao and the other half (Aang and I) were taking on the army. Sure we had some help, there were a few warriors dressed all out in fighting wear helping us, but I'm afraid that it's just not enough...But no matter what we have to keep Aang safe. He has to learn all four elements so he can defeat the firelord one day. So Katara and I can go back home. So we can be a family again.

"Sokka!" Aang yelled drawing me out of my thoughts and making me turn around just in time to see one of Jeong Jeong's warriors deflect a sword from running me through.

"Watch yourself next time." The definitely female voice said before she dived back into battle.

Huh? That was a girl. I was just saved by a girl. A girl warrior. I looked closely at another of Jeong Jeong's warriors and came to a startling realization. All the warriors were _girls_. Girlsin huge uniforms with swords and fans and...face paint.

"Look!" One girl shouted pointing.

So I did.

There is a group of about fifty warriors coming to help! We could do this now! Zhao and his men are going down! I hope Katara and Toph are taking care of Zhao alright...

* * *

KATARA POV

"Don't!" I said suddenly stopping him from delivering the final blow.

He froze one of his dual blade swords pressed against his opponents neck.

"Why?" He asked through gritted teeth, not taking his eyes off the Firebender he was about to kill. "What has he done for you that makes you want me to spare him? Give me one reason, one reason why I shouldn't end this right here and right now."

And in that moment I realized how It felt to hold a human life in your hands. I realized what it was like to know that I was responsible for whether or not this man lived. And I was sure that he didn't deserve to live. I knew he hadn't probably ever done anything for anyone besides himself. But people aren't born bad, the seed is put in them when they are younger. But I found that I had no answer to his question. Zhao didn't deserve to live, he had probably murdered so many innocent and good people. Then I realized what he needed to hear.

"It's not your life to take."

He looked at me in shock for one second and I watched as Zhao, who was still being held at sword point, tensed ready to strike the other guy who was unaware. I shoved him off Zhao and a wave of water erupted out of the lake coming and wraping around Zhao then I froze it encasing him in solid ice.

"Thanks." He said standing up.

"No problem." I replied turning to face Zhao who was currently frozen to a tree.

"That sure is convenient." He remarked with a chuckle glaring at Zhao.

"You have no idea."

"Katara! We beat them!" Aang called Sokka and the other warriors following behind him. "And you and Toph defeated Zhao! Wait who's that guy?"

"Toph!" I gasped running over to where she was laying. How could I forget she was still laying there where she landed from Zhao's blow? I knelt over her body and felt for a pulse.

There was a heartbeat. But it was very faint. She would need medical attention soon. I covered my hands with cold, icy, lake water and placed my hands against her side that was burnt. I waited anxiously for a couple of seconds then the burns started fading. Sighing in relief I continued my ministrations until the marks were completely gone.

"She's alive. Those burns weren't very severe." Came the voice next to me whose eyes were riveted unwaveringly on where I had healed Toph. "But barely. We have to get her to my uncle and fast if you want her to have a chance of surviving."

I looked up at the firenation man who had aided us hopefully.

"Hey how do we know we can trust you? We don't even know your name." Sokka pointed out suspiciously.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have let Zhao do it. And speaking of him we need to move away from here quickly. That ice won't hold forever, and it's only going to melt faster since he's a firebender and has a higher body temperature." He explained quickly ignoring the second part of what Sokka said.

"Hey just because you can do some fancy jerk-bending, and have a huge ship doesnt mean-" Sokka started.

"Where do we find your uncle?" I interrupted.

"Katara! We don't know if we can trust them!" Sokka said glaring at them.

"We have no other choice Sokka! Toph could- she could...die." I choked out holding back tears. Sokka's anger faded and he nodded grimly.

"Come on let's go now and-"

"No, you can't trust them! They're fire nation! You know what they've done! They are the one's that started this war in the first place!" A female warrior said loudly.

"Who are you guys- er i mean girls anyways?" Sokka asked rudely.

I glared at him. Did he have no manners? Those warriors had just helped us win. Without them there would have been a lot more deaths on our side.

"We are the Kyoshi Warriors."

I looked at who spoke and my eyes widened. "Suki."

"Katara? Sokka?" She asked shocked.

"Suki?!?"

"W-what are you guys doing in the earth kingdom?" Suki asked after I hugged her and Sokka shook her hand embarrassed.

"It's a long story." I sighed.

"Then you'll tell it on the way." The guy that helped me fight Zhao interrupted impatiently. "Now I'm leaving, let's go."

"Is he always that pushy?" Suki whispered to me staring after him.

"We just met him like twenty minutes ago." I started "So I say pretty much, yeah."

* * *

A/N: Okay i actually dont like this chapter at all. But i was having difficulty writing it and i hope you guys like it...review please!!


	16. AN: CONFUSION

A/N: Okay after reading you guys reviews i realized that there was some confusion. In one of the previous chapters i explained everything so I'll do it again:

* * *

1. When Ozai burned the side of Zuko's face in the Agnai Kai, that event was so traumatizing and painful that in the show Zuko went into a mini coma. In the show he woke up after it happened on a ship with Iroh and his face bandaged. So....the same thing happened in my story except that the memory of his father doing that was so horrible that it blocked the memories of what happened earlier that week. so that means that Zuko doesn't remember his bday party where he met Katara. Get it?

2. As for Katara and Toph recognizing him, they don't know that Prince Zuko was banished. They don't know that he has the scar. They have no idea about anything that happened after that night because the war has started.

3. Also that night was two years ago!! And Toph only saw Zuko for a couple of seconds. Katara was only with Zuko about two hours. Their memories aren't perfect! Katara has a vague memory of what Zuko looked like exactly because she hasn't seen him in two years, and Toph well didn't really think too much about him. lol

4. Zuko has changed a lot. Obviously he has that scar that covers a good part of his face. Then he cut off hit topknot when he left his nation. So when he met Katara he had a flawless, unmarred face and his hair was in a topknot. Now he has that scar and his hair is all shaggy and grown out like in book three of the series.

* * *

I hope that clears up any confusion and if you have any more questions don't hesitate to ask through revie because i dont check my email. :)


	17. One In The Same

* * *

A/N: And here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it and thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! Don't forget to R & R for this chapter!!! And I haven't decided to make this story Toph/Sokka or Suki/Sokka...let me know which one you want!

* * *

Previously...

_"No, you can't trust them! They're fire nation! You know what they've done! They are the one's that started this war in the first place!" A female warrior said loudly._

_"Who are you guys- er i mean girls anyways?" Sokka asked rudely._

_I glared at him. Did he have no manners? Those warriors had just helped us win. Without them there would have been a lot more deaths on our side._

_"We are the Kyoshi Warriors."_

_I looked at who spoke and my eyes widened. "Suki."_

_"Katara? Sokka?" She asked shocked._

_"Suki?!?"_

_"W-what are you guys doing in the earth kingdom?" Suki asked after I hugged her and Sokka shook her hand embarrassed._

_"It's a long story." I sighed._

_"Then you'll tell it on the way." The guy that helped me fight Zhao interrupted impatiently. "Now I'm leaving, let's go."_

_"Is he always that pushy?" Suki whispered to me staring after him._

_"We just met him like twenty minutes ago." I started "So I say pretty much, yeah."_

* * *

KATARA POV

"He's right, we should go." I said looking towards the area where we had kept Appa.

Sokka had suggested that we get Appa to wait on the outskirts of the dense forest on the island since he was so inconspicuous. At the time it was a great idea but now...I was wishing that Appa was closer.

"The young lady and my nephew are wise in saying we should make haste. Who knows how long until the ice thaws and Zhao escapes."

I glanced at the elderly man who said this, startled at his presence. This must be the man that _he _called his uncle.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen anytime soon." Suki said glancing at Zhao spitefully.

"You're not coming?" Sokka asked looking at Suki, his eyes riveted on hers.

Suki looked down at the floor before making eye-contact with him and answering. "I can't! I mean all the Kyoshi Warriors are here. I couldn't just leave them." Suki said looking pained as the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"You should go Suki." One of the girls spoke up. "We'll handle things over here."

"Are you sure? I mean I would hate to leave and-"

"Don't worry! We'll make sure he doesn't escape." The girl said looking at Zhao with clear distaste.

"Then It looks like I'll be joining you." Suki announced turning back to us, making a huge grin appear on Sokka's face.

Aang pulled the bison whistle out of his pocket, and I could hear- and see- Appa take to the air and head towards us.

"What is that thing?"

"That _thing _is our ride out of here." I shot back defending Appa, and shooting a quick glance at him. (A/N: Him referring to Zuko)

"And his name is Appa." Aand added just as said bison landed in front of us. "Good job buddy! Do you think you can carry a few extra people?"

"We don't have a choice. Let's go." Sokka said scrambling up Appa quickly, eager to leave the island.

Apparently everyone agreed since they quickly followed his lead, climbing up onto Appa.

"Sure, just leave me to get up last and don't help at all with the unconcious girl I have in my arms." I huffed annoyed with everyone for forgetting.

"Here." I looked up and grabbed onto the pale hand that was extended towards me over the saddle.

After Toph and I were safely seated on Appa, I turned to the only person who offered to help and muttered my thanks. He nodded slightly in my direction showing that he heard.

"Yip-yip!" Aang called and Appa launched into the air bringing us up into the sky.

I tightened my grip on Toph to steady her. I couldn't help but remember what Toph's reaction was when she first rode on Appa. The whole time she had kept a tight grip on Appa's saddle and insisted, or forced, Sokka to sit behind her just in case she lost her balance

"You said your Uncle may be able to help Toph." I said looking hopefully at the two firebenders.

"Uncle, their friend was hit by one of Zhao's attacks. She still has a pulse but isn't waking up." He said with a sigh explaining what his uncle had missed.

"Hmm...well maybe-" The old man started reaching his hand towards Toph only to be interrupted by Sokka.

"You wait just one minute! You're not laying one hand on Toph until we know who you are and why you helped us." He said protectively, his gaze switching between the two firebenders.

I looked at Sokka in shock. He had never acted so...protective of someone who wasn't in our family before. Besides haven't they already proved their loyalty by helping us defeat Zhao?

"As you probably already know we are both from the Fire Nation. I am Iroh and this is my nephew Z-"

"Lee." The other interrupted quickly. (A/N: **Lee = Zuko**)

Iroh looked curiously at Lee for a moment before turning his gaze back to where Toph lay still unconscious.

"Why should we trust you, your own nation started this war! You're Fire Nation, why would you desert your country to help the other side?" Sokka continued suspiciously.

"That is the farthest thing from the truth, we didn't desert them! The Avatar is the only hope for peace and...overthrowing the firelord who rules the nation with an iron fist. Joining the Avatar will help free our people and restore honor to the Fire Nation, therefore we are not _deserting _them. We are helping the nation, the world, achieve the peace that was lost two years ago." Lee said calmly, only his eyes betraying the depth of his emotions.

Everyone gaped at him rendered speechless at the otherwise quiet firebender's strong words. After hearing that no one could doubt their honesty and dedication to their country. Having to face being labeled a traitor and liar, when truly all they wanted was what everyone else wanted. Peace.

"Now do I have your permission to aid this young girl?" Iroh asked seeming amused at everyone's shock and Sokka's questioning.

Sokka chose wisely and agreed to let Iroh help to the best of his abilities.

We all watched, I even caught Aang looking back a couple on times from where he sat atop Appa's head, as Iroh checked Toph's pulse and made sure nothing vital was injured externally

"Is she okay?" I whispered, desperate for good news about my friend.

"Everything looks okay. She has no damage as far as I can see, but I can only see what's external. Internally though..." He paused. "I'm afraid there's not anything I can do there."

"So you mean she'll stay in a coma until we figure out what's wrong?" Suki asked her eyes wide with surprise at the extent of Toph's condition.

"I'm afraid so."

"Katara! You're a waterbender! Can't you do some magical healing waterbending stuff and see?" Sokka asked, just as impatient and concerned as me.

"I-I'm not sure. I mean I've never done anything like that." I said nervously.

As much as I wanted to help Toph, what if it didn't work? Everyone would be depending on me to help her and what if I let them down? Or worse, what if I messed up and hurt her? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt Toph, or anyone in anyway.

"Could you really do something like that?" Iroh asked intrigued with the thought of me being able to heal.

"I'm not sure. I can heal most external wounds, but I've never tried anything on the inside. I should have stayed at the North Pole to learn." I said regretfully feeling a little guilty for not being able to confidently help her.

"When I was first learning to firebend I accidentally burnt my mother." Lee said quietly. "It was nothing serious, but from then on I refused to firebend. I was scared that I would hurt her, or someone else when I was practicing. Finally I realized that I shouldn't stop myself from firebending out of fear because I was born to be a firebender. My element is in me, as yours is in you. If you try to contain your element and hold it in, one day it will erupt and cause more damage before. You can't hold yourself back from what you were born to do."

"You know what? You're right." I said suddenly. "I have to do this, for Toph's sake as well as mine."

"Wise choice young waterbender." Iroh commented approvingly.

"By the way...What did you burn down when you tried to contain your element?" I asked Lee knowingly, a smirk on my face.

"My sister's room." He said sheepishly, his own smirk appearing on his face.

"Is that how you got your sca-" Sokka started asking before I slapped a hand over his mouth.

I glared at Sokka inwardly screaming at him to shut up. Lee probably didn't want to tell a bunch of strangers about how he was scarred for life.

"Well I better get started." I muttered awkwardly trying to fill the silence that Sokka cause with his question.

"You'll do fine dear." Iroh said comfortingly.

"Yeah Katara don't worry! Your a master!" Aang called smiling at me.

I glanced at Lee and when he nodded encouragingly I took a deep breath and prepared to venture into a new part of my element that I had never known.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was pretty uneventful but I tried to throw in some starting friendship Zutara! I hope you guys liked it! I love reading your reviews! WHEW this chapter was about 5 pages...kinda on the short side but oh well its better than nothing!! Actually I'm going out of town tomorrow so it was either put up this short chapter or you guys would have to wait a couple of more days for a longer one...I chose to update now. lol

REMEMBER: ZUKO IS USING THE FAKE NAME LEE so... lee = zuko

* * *

Next chapter...

They arrive somewhere.

The gang gets to know their new members.

A beginnings of a love triangle starts to make itself known.

Some people go for a swim.


	18. One Step Forward Two Steps Back

A/N: I think I updated pretty quickly this time! Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully thins chapter is more eventful than the last, it sure is longer. :)

* * *

Previously...

_"You know what? You're right." I said suddenly. "I have to do this, for Toph's sake as well as mine."_

_"Wise choice young waterbender." Iroh commented approvingly._

_"By the way...What did you burn down when you tried to contain your element?" I asked Lee knowingly, a smirk on my face._

_"My sister's room." He said sheepishly, his own smirk appearing on his face._

_"Is that how you got your sca-" Sokka started asking before I slapped a hand over his mouth._

_I glared at Sokka inwardly screaming at him to shut up. Lee probably didn't want to tell a bunch of strangers about how he was scarred for life._

_"Well I better get started." I muttered awkwardly trying to fill the silence that Sokka cause with his question._

_"You'll do fine dear." Iroh said comfortingly._

_"Yeah Katara don't worry! Your a master!" Aang called smiling at me._

_I glanced at Lee and when he nodded encouragingly I took a deep breath and prepared to venture into a new part of my element I had never known._

* * *

KATARA POV

"Is she going to be okay?" Suki asked entering the room.

After fleeing Kyoshi Island we had gone to the Western Air Temple. It had taken a couple of days but time flies when your running-or flying- for your life. We had just arrived at the Temple about half an hour ago so there was alot to do; unpacking, setting up camp, cooking dinner, gathering firewood, looking for a water source and food provisions...but right now I had to focus on Toph. A month ago I would have been worried about Aang losing his earth-bending teacher, but now...I was worried about losing my friend.

When I had attempted to heal Toph I had sensed scar tissue in her heart from when Zhao's flames had gotten to her. I used the water in her body, pushing it through her bloodstream to slowly dissipated all the block-up. So far there were no results but it was a long, slow process that would take days to complete.

"It's too soon to tell. If this works she should wake up in a few days time, but I can't tell if the healing sessions are working yet." I bit my lip concerned.

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

"...Could you bring a cold rag for her forehead, It feels like she had a slight fever."

"Of course." she said and left the room. I sighed and bended the used water out of the bowl and through the open window.

Spirits, I feel so-...so helpless. I don't know if what I'm doing is helping or just delaying the inevitable. No. I can't think like that. Aang needs a teacher. Sokka needs someone to argue with...although Lee does seem like he is playing that role. The whole trip here they were having 'heated discussions' as Sokka put it. I really don't understand why Sokka doesn't have a little faith in our new allies. So far they have done nothing to cause us to doubt them.

I heard the door open and thanked Suki without moving my eyes from Toph.

"How is she?"

I turned around and saw Lee, not Suki, with a rag in his hand. I stared at him confused, raising my eyebrow questioningly.

''Sokka stole her." He answered my unspoken question.

I rolled my eyes. "At least Suki didn't forget to get the rag to me somehow." I muttered.

He didn't respond, and just offered the rag to me wordlessly. Undeterred in the least by his lack of response, I took it from him and cooled it with my breath for a second before placing it gingerly on her forehead.

"Why did Suki get you to help?" I asked wondering why she didn't get Aang to do it, we would have been more than willing. And the last time I checked Suki didn't exactly like that the fire-benders were with us.

He shrugged and then hesitated. "Is she going to wake up soon?"

"If this is working correctly she should in a few days time."

"_If_ it's working?" He questioned skeptically. "You don't even know If this is helping?"

"Well...no." I said feeling slightly ashamed. "I've never tried to heal something like this."

"Oh."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Nothing! What did I say?!?"

"It's not what you said but it's the way you said it." I said keeping my eyes locked on his gold one's. They looked so familiar...They looked like_ his_. I wonder what he's doing now? He couldn't be supporting this horrible war. I just know he isn't. I know _him. _But I don't know anything about Lee.

"Do you support the war?" I asked suddenly looking at Lee intently.

He paused before answering.

"Would I be here If I did?" He asked wryly.

I nodded a small smile on my face, pleased with his positive answer and stood up. "Well, we're all done here."

Looking at him as he stood up I noticed that he had a burn on his arm. Had he had it since the fight with Zhao? That was days ago, why didn't he say something? I had spent time on Appa healing everyone else's wounds and taking care of Toph but I never thought about checking if he had any, just assuming that he would say something if he did.

With a sigh I pulled some water out of the bowl and reached for his arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked warily jumping back away from me.

"Your hurt. I want to heal it." I explained patiently.

"I'm not going to die from a burn...obviously." He trailed off darkly at the end, his hand brushing the scar on his face.

Shoving my curiosity away at the moment I took another step towards him. "Well yeah, but I can-"

"Thanks, but no thanks." He interrupted starting for the door.

"What are you afraid of a little water?" I asked teasingly to provoke him, knowing that he would react.

He glared at me before going to sit on the floor.

"Close your eyes." I commanded suddenly uncomfortable being alone with him when he was so close. It would be a lot easier without his piercing gold eyes watching my every move.

Scowling he complied reluctantly. Smiling to myself I took his pale arm in my hand and covered my hand in the water, bringing it to his burn. When my hand made contact with his arm he tensed for a second before relaxing.

I closed my eyes picturing the nerves and damaged skin knitting back together. Healing small, fairly new wounds like this was pretty easy. The wound's severity and how old it was determined how easily- if possible- it was to heal. My thought immediately went to the scar on his face. Did it still hurt him? How did he get such a horrible scar on himself? Probably a training accident or something. It's unfortunate that there wasn't a waterbending healer there to help. I let my eyes trace his scar unable to look away. It covered most of the area on the right side of his face, the burn looking a darker color as it got closer to his eye. I wonder if he can even see out of it properly?

Unconsciously I found my hand reaching for the scarred side of his face. Realizing what I was doing I immediately pulled my hand back to my side, my face heating up as I thought about what I almost just did.

Clearing my throat uncomfortably, I stood up quickly and his eyes snapped open.

"Well there you go. It's healed now." I said nervously. "Do you have any more injuries that you want me to take care of?" _Please say no._

"No."

"Okay well I'm going to go see about dinner." I said awkwardly turning and leaving the room.

What almost happened? Was I really about to touch his face? And how would he have reacted if I had? He would probably get angry and spit fire...literally.

"Look! Look Katara I got firewood! And Momo helped!" Aang called cheerily motioning to the lemur flying aside him.

"Thanks Aang. Any luck finding something we can cook over the firewood?" I asked hopefully.

"Well...no." He said pouting. "What about the food we brought with us from Kyoshi?

"Gone." I said dissapointed. We had finished it all on the way here.

"But on the bright side Iroh made tea!" Aang said brightly tossing the branches into the campfire.

"Tea?!?" Sokka spluttered joining the conversation. "Aang, a warrior cannot survive on tea alone!"

"Don't worry Sokka I'm sure I'll live with just tea." Suki teased him.

"Suki!" Sokka exclaimed narrowing his eyes at the Kyoshi Warrior before turning back to me. "Now seriously, what are we going to eat?"

I sighed. "Well since someone didn't feel the need to go hunt" I shot a look at Sokka "I guess I'll have to figure out something...again."

"There's a river about a half a mile away." Lee said entering the room.

"How do you know that?" Sokka demanded. "He could be just trying to lure one of us away from the group to...to kidnap them!"

"Or maybe if you were quiet for one second you would also hear the running water." Lee said dryly, smirking at my brother.

"Hey you wait just a darn minute! I do not-"

"Okay nephew why don't you show miss Katara where the river is." Iroh interrupted from where he sat by the fire brewing more tea.

"What?!?" The boys yelled simultaneously.

"He is not going anywhere alone with my baby sister!"

"I'm not a baby Sokka!" I screeched mortified.

"I assure you Sokka, my nephew would do nothing of the sort. And your sister is a master water-bender is she not? I'm sure she can handle herself just fine." Iroh said calmly, but his words were obeyed.

Sokka sighed and turned to walk away, but not before glaring at Lee and muttering something about evil jerk-benders and drowning.

"Well, where is this river?" I asked turning to my guide.

"Follow me." He answered simply turning and starting the trek into the woods.

We walked about five minuted before the river was in sight. My eyes widened and I smiled happily at finding an endless supply of my element. Completely forgetting that I wasn't alone I shed my outer robe, leaving me in my white bending clothes, and walked to the end of the river. Letting the water soak my feet I sighed contentedly before bending a stream of water and twirling it around me before I let some of it fall onto my face and hair to cool off. It was absurdly hot outside right now for being at an air-temple.

"What are you doing?" I heard Lee ask, his voice strangely rough. Was he getting sick or something?

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at him. Seriously had he never seen water being bent before?

He just turned his head the other way, but not before I saw the good side of his face turn slightly pink. Maybe he was getting sick.

"Are you okay?" I questioned stepping closer to the fire-bender.

"I'm fine." He said quickly walking around me to the waters edge. "Let's just start."

I watched as he picked up a medium-sized branch off the ground, and made a small flame appear in his hand. His eyes were focused completely on the wood as he burnt the edges of it until it was completely straight and sharp on one edge. Then he walked to the riverbed and stood on a rock staring, tensed into the water.

_What in La's name was he doing? _

My thought was answered when he dove into the water, his sharp stick thingy stabbing at something in the rushing water.

"Dammit." He cursed stepping out of the river empty-handed, water dripping from his hair and clothes.

I giggled at the expression on his face. He was like a cat that despised being wet. He glared at me.

"What are you laughing at?" He growled angrily.

"N-nothing." I said amidst my laughter.

My eyes widened suddenly and I summoned a shield of water just in time to block a fireball from hitting me.

"What was that?!?" I hissed turning to the maker of the flames.

"Nothing." He said smugly stealing my earlier excuse.

"Well this is going to be a lot more than nothing." I said glaring at him as I moved into my bending stance.

"If you fight the same way you did on Kyoshi, I doubt that." He said smirking at the furious look on my face, stepping into his own bending stance.

And then our two opposing elements met.

* * *

A/N: WHEW i hope you guys like this chapter! & i know i promised swimming but i decided not to put that in. Sorry! Reviews make me happy!!! Bad news guys! I'm going to a week long camp on the 17th. Well its bad news for you readers...lol I might be able to update one more time before then...but i doubt it. so sorry!! REVIEW PLEASE!

Next chapter...

A truce is made

People grow closer

Feelings are made known

And I might include some real swimming this time.


	19. What Have We Done?

A/N: I'M BACK!!!! lol My camp was amazing since it was in colorado! Wooo! The only problem was the altitude since I was staying in Denver which fo those of you who dont know is a mile above sea level and stuff. Well now that I have returned I have internet once again and can update. Hope you guys like this chapter! And btw I found this guy of Youtube, his name is Shane Dawson. And he is hilarious! You guys should really check him out if your over the age of 14. lol hmmm...on with the story now!!

R & R!!!

* * *

KATARA POV

"Katara, how could you be so careless?" Aang asked disappointed, a frown on his normally carefree face.

"What do you mean me? He's the one who attacked me first!" I said annoyance written all over my face.

"Did he hit you?" Aang asked looking me over for burns.

"Well no." I huffed. "But he sure did try."

"Katara could you at least try to get along with Lee? I mean I'm the Avatar. And If I can't keep peace between you two how am I going to do it with the world?" He said calmly, but his eyes were full of worry. That made me realize just how much was riding on Aang defeating the Firelord. How much pressure was on one boy who hadn't even hit puberty yet.

"Oh Aang I'm sorry. You are going to bring peace again. I just know it." I said comforting him.

"And?" He prompted.

"And...I'll try to not fight with Lee anymore." I grumbled crossing my arms.

"Thanks Katara." He beamed. He was so easy to please.

"Of course Aang. You know that I'll always be here for you." I said brightly hugging him. At least he was smiling now.

"Y-yeah Katara." He stuttered, his cheeks flaming red.

I cocked my head at him curiously and pulled away. "Are you okay? You look like you might have a fever." I said pressing my hand to his forehead, my mind flashing back to when I almost did the same thing to Lee. Thank the gods I didn't! I shook my head to clear those thoughts, banishing them from my head. They were two completely different incidences. Why did I keep thinking about that anyways?

"You don't have a fever." I murmured confusedly.

"I t-think I'm fine Katara." Aang stammered, his wide gray eyes cast to the ground.

"Well okay. But If you start to feel light-headed you tell me, got it?" I ordered withdrawing my hand.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting anything?" Iroh asked amusedly as he walked up to Aang and I.

"What?!? No! Why w-would you think that? Katara was just checking to make sure I wasn't sick! I can't save the world with a fever!" Aang quickly jerked away from me sounding rushed and nervous.

"Yeah he was acting kinda strange and looked feverish so I wanted to make sure he wasn't coming down with something." I explained to Iroh, still puzzled about Aang's unusual behavior. He didn't have a fever but he did look flushed and nervous. It didn't make any sense.

"Ah. Maybe we all need a break. Perhaps a swim is in order?" Iroh said wryly a knowing grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Did someone say swimming?!?" Sokka called excitedly entering the room, dragging Suki with him.

"Yes I was just suggesting to your sister that maybe-" Iroh started.

"What are we doing standing here talking about it?!? Let's go!" Sokka crowed in delight.

"What about Toph?" I asked glancing back to the building where her unconcious form occupied one of the rooms. We couldn't just leave her here alone. What if she woke up and no one was here? I would feel terrible if she had to wake up dazed, confused, and alone in an empty room.

"I think Miss Katara, you need to take a break. You've been taking care of young Toph ever since we arrived." Iroh said patting my shoulder. "I'll stay and watch her. Don't worry it'll be fine."

"Are you sure Iroh?" I asked biting my bottom lip unsure.

"Of course. Now go have some fun." He shooed us away turning back to the constantly lit fire- gotta love firebending at times like this- and started on a pot of tea.

"You heard the old man! Let's go Katara!" Sokka whined impatiently

"Okay Sokka, but only if you promise to share Suki with the rest of us." I teased him started towards the river from earlier.

"Psshhh what are you talking about? Suki just happens to like my company. See Katara, I can get along with others and not cause bending fights." Sokka said pointedly grating on my nerves.

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up?!? Is there nothing else to talk about?!?" I hissed out in aggravation and stomped the rest of the way to the river.

"That would be kinda hard Sokka since you cant bend and all..." Aang trailed off.

Why couldn't everyone mind their own business?!? Seriously, I mean I feel bad enough about it without everyone talking about what happened every five seconds. And the fight hadn't even been that bad! Granted, it would have escalated had Aang not intervened, but he had and it didn't!

"Hey are you okay? You've been...frustrated ever since Aang broke up the fight between you and Lee." Suki asked coming to walk by me.

I sighed in acceptance. "I don't know Suki. There's just something that makes me either boiling angry or horribly confused when I'm around him." I confessed in a whisper, recalling what happened exactly:

_"What are you laughing at?" He growled angrily._

_"N-nothing." I said amidst my laughter._

_My eyes widened suddenly and I summoned a shield of water just in time to block a fireball from hitting me._

_"What was that?!?" I hissed turning to the maker of the flames._

_"Nothing." He said smugly stealing my earlier excuse._

_"Well this is going to be a lot more than nothing." I said glaring at him as I moved into my bending stance._

_"If you fight the same way you did on Kyoshi, I doubt that." He said smirking at the furious look on my face, stepping into his own bending stance._

_And then our two opposing elements met._

_He did a spin-kick a burst of fire following his movement. I summoned my element and blocked the fiery kick, quickly freezing the extra water and shooting razor-sharp ice-daggers towards him._

_He ducked and side-stepped all my attacks with surprising speed and retialiated with an impressived jet of flame straight at me._

_Stepping it up a little, I bent a stream of frozen water in the shape of a ramp and ran up it, flipping mid-air and landing directly behind my opponent._

_I gathered more water in my hands just as he turned and we exchanged punches and kicks having each of our elements with them._

_Growling with frustration he landed a kick to my stomach, sending me skidding back a few yards away, and slashed at me with a fire version of my water-whip. Unable to gather enough of my element in time I chose the next best option- I ducked._

_"You copied my move!" I accused, narrowing my eyes as I stood back up._

_"I improved it." He corrected smirking as I narrowly avoided the flames. It was so close I had felt the scorching heat against my back as I ducked._

_I formed eight strands of water and shot them all at the firebender watching as he erased them all with a wave of fire. Immediately I started forming more ice-daggers and shooting them at him in different key places. His face, chest, legs, shoulders, and heart. He turned three to steam and dodged one, but one lucky one hit it's mark, leaving him with a 2 in. long scratch on his cheek._

_He blinked in shock for a moment, wiping the drip of blood away, before starting up again with amazing ferocity. Minutes passed and neither of us landed a blow. Blocking, attacking, Dodging...It had turned into a dance. A dangerous, deadly, elemental, battle. _

"Well you two do bend opposing elements. Maybe that has something to do with why you two don't get along." Suki offered shrugging as I blinked out of the memory.

"Maybe." I muttered as we approached the river.

"Water fight! Benders against non-benders! Come on Suki, we can take them!" Sokka declared before stripping down to his swim-trunks and jumping in.

Suki rolled her eyes but divested herself of her robe as well, joining my now speechless idiot of a brother in the water. I looked at Aang and saw him attempting to persuade Momo to go in the water also. I giggled watching him talking to the lemur, my laughter getting Aang's attention.

"I don't think he's going to listen." I stated biting my lip to keep from laughing. Could he even understand what the flying lemur was saying?

"Yeah. He's afraid of the water."

_Well that answers my question._

"Come on guys hurry up!" Sokka called again.

Rolling my eyes, much like Suki earlier, I changed into my white training clothes and put my hair up in a tiger-pony tail before wading into the mildly cold water.

"Okay guys ready? Oh yeah no bending." He added making me gape at him.

"What the heck Sokka?!? Why would it be benders vs. non-benders if we can't even bend." I pointed out what I'm sure everyone else was going to say.

"What don't think you can beat us without your precious water-magic?" Sokka goaded knowing I couldn't ignore the jibe.

"What afraid that if we bend you'll lose?" I shot back.

"Fine. Each team will have one bender and one non-bender." He said finally compromising.

"Better." I said approvingly, smiling to myself.

_I guess Sokka can be mature when he wants to be._

"I call the avatar on my team!" My brother said quickly, grabbing the boy's arm.

I spoke too soon.

* * *

"Zuko what are you thinking? Fighting will only cause more problems within the group for us." Iroh said to his nephew, interupting the teenager's meditation.

"I know." Zuko grumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

"Just try to remember that next time you get into a situation like that. I know that you are a firebender and therefore have a...firey nature." Iroh said grinning impishly and making Zuko glare at him. "But you need to think about someone other than yourself and make the best of the situation.

"Fine." Zuko exhaled.

"And one more thing." Iroh started. "Why did you insist that I call you Lee instead of Zuko? I'm sure they would understand-"

"No they wouldn't." Zuko interrupted quickly. "Uncle the whole firenation is after them! You saw how the Kyoshi girl reacted when she noticed we were firenation! Imagine if she found out that we were not only firenation, but two former Princes!"

"Hm...I see your point and I'll go along with it. But eventually you should come clean about your identity." Iroh finally agreed.

"We'll see." Zuko said, dismissing his Uncle as he returned to meditating.

"I know you don't feel like your a part of the group, and you have a habit of distancing yourself but it wouldn't hurt for you to join in on group activities Zuko." Iroh said eyeing the raven-haired teenager sadly.

Zuko had gone through a whole lot more than any boy his age should. Dealing with his cruel sister Azula, his power-hungry father, the disappearance of his mother, and his banishment and scarring. Ursa, before she left, gave Iroh one last request: to watch over her son Zuko. And while Iroh did his best, it obviously wasn't enough. Which was why Iroh was making it up to him now by staying at his side and offering him advice and help in any way, shape, or form...even when it was un-wanted.

* * *

A/N: Just to let you guys know that when the story is in Katara's POV Zuko will be called Lee because thats what Katara thinks his name is. READ and REVIEW! And btw i called Katara'a icicles ice-daggers because icicles sound so...not dangerous. lol


	20. A Walk In The Forest

A/N: Guess who's back?? Yeah me. Sorry about the delay of a new chapter. I've been really busy lately and just got caught up in a new story im writing. If you read Twilight and think Jasper should totally take Edward's place go check it out! ;) lol. Thanks for reading! BTW: TODAY IS MY BDAY! happy bday to anyone else who shares this wonderful bday w/ me!

* * *

Previously...

_"And one more thing." Iroh started. "Why did you insist that I call you Lee instead of Zuko? I'm sure they would understand-"_

_"No they wouldn't." Zuko interrupted quickly. "Uncle the whole firenation is after them! You saw how the Kyoshi girl reacted when she noticed we were firenation! Imagine if she found out that we were not only firenation, but two former Princes!"_

_"Hm...I see your point and I'll go along with it. But eventually you should come clean about your identity." Iroh finally agreed._

_"We'll see." Zuko said, dismissing his Uncle as he returned to meditating._

_"I know you don't feel like your a part of the group, and you have a habit of distancing yourself but it wouldn't hurt for you to join in on group activities Zuko." Iroh said eyeing the raven-haired teenager sadly._

_

* * *

___

"We need firewood." Sokka announced, sitting down on one of the logs that were placed around the bare campfire.

"Your right. Some nice warm tea sound good right now." Iroh said in agreement, his voice tinged with want.

I sighed, thinking about the easy days back home. There was always a fire and food at the table, ready for us. We didn't have to go trapezing through forests for things. Or take turns going to bathe in a stream.

"You guys are right." I inserted. "Someone will get sick if we sleep another night without a fire. Besides I already have my hands full nursing Toph back to health, I don't have time to do the same for anyone else."

"How is Toph?" Sokka asked, his eyes shadowed with sadness and...regret?

"Better." I replied. "She should be up and walking in a couple of days, a week at most.

Between Iroh and I, Toph would make a full recovery and not have any permanent damage. We had been very attentive to her, watching carefully for any signs that she was getting worse; and so far everything was okay.

"Kataaarraa." Sokka called, drawing me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked with narrowed eyes. He wanted something.

"Could you go collect the firewood?"

"What? Why me?"

"Because your a waterbender and it's raining. You people like to be in the rain right?" He said lazily.

"Fine." I grumbled, not in the mood to argue.

I marched into the kitchen area and grabbed a basket to put the wood in, before starting for the path that lead to the forest.

"Wait! You can't go alone!" Sokka said sternly, snatching my basket out of my hands.

"Sokka I don't need a babysitter! I am perfectly fine going to gather firewood by myself! I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Lee, and Iroh groaned at what was looking to be another fight.

Well they could deal with it until Sokka realizes that he's being ridiculous! I've been going off alone all my life practically! Why does he suddenly think I need someone to guard me like I'm defenseless?!?

"It's not safe and you know it Katara! Who knows what or who could be running through those woods! So either someone goes with you or we don't have a fire tonight!" Sokka argued, gesturing wildly.

"I'm better off than you would be Sokka! I'm a MASTER waterbender! I can take care of myself! Besides you had no problem with Aang going off by himself a couple of minutes ago to look for fruit! Why can't I then? I'm older than him anyways." I pointed out, narrowing my eyes at my brother.

"Because you're a girl!"

He didn't just say that.

"What does that have to do with anything!?! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weaker than you!" I said outraged.

"He actually has a good point." Suki interrupted, earning a glare from me.

"Hey, all I'm saying is that some men aren't as respectful as others, and you don't want to come across one of them alone." She added as an explanation.

I bit my lip and groaned internally. Well when you put it that way, she's kinda right. So far we had been pretty lucky and not ran into any truly nasty people, except Zhao of course. Who knows what he would have done if Lee hadn't showed up.

"Fine." I grumbled. "Come one Sokka let's go."

"Ahhh...No can do sis." He protested immediately.

"Why?" I asked through gritted teeth.

It was him who said I couldn't go alone and now he refused to come with me! I held my tongue to prevent any further arguments, while inwardly fuming.

"That's a girls job Katara. Men don't gather firewood, they hunt." He boasted, puffing out his chest.

I opened my mouth ready to retort when I was interrupted.

"What was that Lee? You said that you will volunteer to accompany Katara? How wonderful!" Iroh exclaimed pushing his nephew forward.

"What the hell Uncle?!? I never said-"

"That is so thoughtful of you Lee! Run along now! You don't want to keep Miss. Katara waiting!" The cunning old man inserted shooing Lee away.

With one last glare backwards, the obviously reluctant firebender stalked forward. "Let's go. The sooner we leave the sooner we get back."

"Nice to see you're having a good day." I said dryly, annoyed and a little hurt at him not wanting to come with me.

He ignored my remark and started our long walk to the forest. Huffing at his rude and indifferent attitude, I hurried to catch up with him; but not before seeing the triumphant look on Iroh's face.

Lee and I had to walk pretty deep in the woods to get to useable wood. It had rained during the night so most of the wood was wet and therefore useless to us. We had been walking for what felt like hours before I decided that he had gotten us lost.

"How much longer?" I asked, attempting- and failing- to make eye contact with Lee.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know? We've been walking for miles, it can't be that much farther." I insisted. My feet were sore and my legs were tired from all the fast-paced walking.

"Would you rather us get wood that was too damp to use and then have to come back and get more?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at me mockingly.

I kept silent and turned my gaze to the floor in anger.

"I thought so." He murmured, quickening the pace.

Why does he have to do that? I was just curious! I wasn't being rude or insulting to him at all, so why does act like that all of the time? Is this what happens when two people of opposite elements are around one another?...No. Toph and Aang get along just fine. They get along great actually. So why does it end in a fight everytime Lee and I are together?

We walked for about another mile before he stopped. I watched as he lifted a small branch off the ground and lit it on fire, watching as it burnt black before crumbling into ashes. He nodded to himself and started gathering sticks and branches.

I sighed and placed my basket on the dry floor before helping him.

I sang softly to myself as I worked, trying anything to distract myself from the boring afternoon that lay ahead of me. I knew that once Lee and I returned I would have to cook, and the clothes were piling up so I'd have to wash them, and the place needed tidying up...the list goes on and on! I don't know what the gang would do if I wasn't here! Sheesh!

A hand clamped over my mouth suddenly, startling me. I dropped my collection of branches in shock and struggled briefly before I heard Lee's voice in my ear.

"Quit it!" He growled lowly, his breath warm against my cheek. I stopped moving immediately.

Seeing that I realized that it was him, he let go and pulled me behind a tree.

He pushed my back against the tree, his arms against the tree on either side of my head, and stepped close in front of me so that we were almost chest to chest.

"What are you doing?" I mouthed, not daring to utter a sound.

He didn't answer. His gold eyes were sweeping the forest for whatever he sensed. Then he froze.

Lee cursed under his breath before grabbing my shoulders and finally speaking. "Run."

I looked at him with wide eyes before grabbing his hand and darting out from behind the tree. We ran through the trees, my heart pounding madly in my chest, as I dodged branches and bushes.

Finally, When I felt as if my lungs would burst, I stopped running and hid behind a small bush. I closed my eyes and sat there for a couple of seconds catching my breath. My hands were trembling and my legs were cut from the thorns and branches that had slashed me as I ran.

Then it hit me. Where was Lee? When I started running he was right next to me, and now he wasn't here. My heart stopped. Had he been caught by whatever we had been running from? Had I abandoned him without even knowing I had done so?

I stood up instantly and retraced my steps back towards where he had pushed me against the tree to hide. How could I be so careless? Now because I panicked Lee may be in trouble. And I have no idea as to why we were running if the first place. All I know is that it must have not been good. I could tell by the look in his eyes. It was one I had never seen on him before. Fear.

That was my last thought before I blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Disappointed? Let me know! Reviews are appreciated!


	21. When It Rains

A/N: Heres the next chapter, hope you guys like it. read and review blah blah blah....

* * *

Previously...

_Finally, When I felt as if my lungs would burst, I stopped running and hid behind a small bush. I closed my eyes and sat there for a couple of seconds catching my breath. My hands were trembling and my legs were cut from the thorns and branches that had slashed me as I ran._

_Then it hit me. Where was Lee? When I started running he was right next to me, and now he wasn't here. My heart stopped. Had he been caught by whatever we had been running from? Had I abandoned him without even knowing I had done so?_

_I stood up instantly and retraced my steps back towards where he had pushed me against the tree to hide. How could I be so careless? Now because I panicked Lee may be in trouble. And I have no idea as to why we were running if the first place. All I know is that it must have not been good. I could tell by the look in his eyes. It was one I had never seen on him before. Fear._

_That was my last thought before I blacked out._

* * *

I opened my eyes looking around confusedly, but not moving from where I was laying on a cold floor.

Where was I?

My eyes scanned the area, taking in the small jail-like room I was in. It was dark in the room, so it was hard to really see anything that wasn't a few feet in front of me. As far as I could tell I was in one of the small cell's in the eerie room. All the walls were made of big stones except for the one in front which was blocked off by prison bars.

It smelt like stone and moss.

I slowly sat up, then realized that my hands were bound together with rope that were digging into my wrists. Ignoring the slight pain I crawled to the front bars of the cell, peering through the spaces between them.

Now I could see that there was another cell across from me and another on either side of mine. My eyes were drawn to a big iron door at the end of the hall. The only route out of here.

Just as I thought this the door opened, and a band of light from outside cut into the room blinding me. I blinked to help my eyes get used to the bright light just as the door shut and a torch was lit. Then another. And I saw the person who was probably responsible for putting me in here.

I glared as he approached but was surprised when he turned; not to address me, but whoever was in the cell next to me.

"Still not speaking huh?" The man said coolly, amusement lacing his voice.

Whoever he was speaking to made no reply.

"I'm disappointed. You put up such a fight when we captured you, and now you don't even say a word?" The man continued patronizingly. "Well maybe next time I'll think of something more...persuasive to get you to talk."

Then he turned to me, his brown eyes malicious.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" He started towards me.

I glared at the man, and like my fellow prisoner I chose to remain silent.

"What's wrong girl? Turtle-cat got your tongue?"

I gave him my coldest look and turned the other way. I had nothing to say to this man.

He just laughed as if amused and started walking away towards the door. "I'll be back in a few days. And when I return on the next visit I won't be a lenient as I am now."

You won't get away with this. I wanted to call out to him. But I resisted, and settled for screaming it in my mind.

I sat in silence to make sure he wasn't going to appear again before I turned to the cell next to me.

Who was in there? I wasn't so sure I wanted to know. It could be a cold-blooded killer for La's sake! Oh everyone is probably worried sick by now. They'll be out looking for me and Lee and are bound to find this place eventually. Right? How far was I from the campsite? A couple of miles? Or farther? The last thought scared me. What If they never found me? I hadn't left any clues as to where I had disappeared to and Sokka wasn't exactly the best tracker...

Whoever was in the barred cage next to me shifted, drawing my attention back to them. I stared at the black space behind the bars, imagining what my cell mate might look like.

The other prisoner and I sat in silence, neither one of us daring to reveal our identity.

During the time that passed I explored my cell, finding that it was rather small. I also discovered that the floor was made up of big, rather heavy, stones placed on top of the soil.

The door to the hall opened for the second time today, making me wonder how long I'd been sitting here, and a man entered, carrying two bowls. He looked to be older than me by at least ten years, but that was still pretty young to be in a place like this. The man pulled out a pair of iron keys and inserted them into the lock. My eyes widened in surprise at this action, before they met his.

As if reading my thought he spoke. "Don't even think about it. One move from you and this place will be crawling with armed guards."

He turned the lock placed the faded blue porcelain bowl down before he shut the bars again.

"Besides they said you were a waterbender, and as far as I can see you don't have any water." He added smartly before giving a similar bowl to the other person in the cell next to me.

As the medium-built man turned to leave I couldn't resist calling out in defiance. "I'm not completely defenseless without my water!"

My response was a chuckle and a door being slammed.

And then we were plunged into darkness again.

The silence was interrupted by the only other person in the cold room.

"Katara?"

* * *

A/N: Okay this chapter was just supposed to describe what type of place Katara and her mystery cell mate is currently being kept in. There will be more interesting occurrences in the next chapter I promise. You guys might even find out who the person is. ;) thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.


	22. Wherever He Is

A/N: Okay thanks for all the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter:

* * *

_As if reading my thought he spoke. "Don't even think about it. One move from you and this place will be crawling with armed guards."_

_He turned the lock placed the faded blue porcelain bowl down before he shut the bars again._

"_Besides they said you were a waterbender, and as far as I can see you don't have any water." He added smartly before giving a similar bowl to the other person in the cell next to me._

_As the medium-built man turned to leave I couldn't resist calling out in defiance. "I'm not completely defenseless without my water!"_

_My response was a chuckle and a door being slammed._

_And then we were plunged into darkness again._

_The silence was interrupted by the only other person in the cold room._

"_Katara?"_

* * *

I stiffened. How did they know my name? Dammit, I should have kept my comments to myself.

I stared at the to my left as if there wasn't a wall that prevented me from seeing whoever was on the other side, and apparently knew me somehow.

I stayed silent a couple of seconds before I was unable to handle the suspense. I have to know if it is him. At this point I actually am hoping it is, so I'm not alone.

"L-lee?" I called out, taking a guess at who the person was. Who else would be trapped here that knew me?

"Katara! It is you!" The voice called out sounding delighted. Okay…it wasn't Lee.

"Who are you?!?" I demanded, my response coming out colder than I intended.

Well they hadn't answered my question, and it was starting to scare me that this person knew my name and I had no inclination as to who he was. Whatsoever.

"You probably don't remember me-"

No really? How did you figure that out?

"-I mean it was pretty dark out with it being late evening. And besides it was about a year ago and we barely spoke."

No. It couldn't be HIM. It doesn't sound like him at all. Then again it was a year ago when we met so maybe I'm just not remembering correctly? No, stop Katara. Don't get your hopes up only to have them proved wrong. It's not him; if he was coming he would be here already. And I doubt the prince of the fire nation would be in this dingy cell.

"Um…Katara? Are you okay?"

I snapped out of the daze I was in. "What? I'm sorry I don't remember who you are. You know since I can't see you and all." I apologized politely, reigning in the sarcastic remark that was on the tip of my tongue.

But honestly, how was I supposed to know who he was by the sound of his voice? Not to mention that just a couple of hours ago I was out cold from a head injury. Okay so maybe I am being a little harsh, but I'm not in the best of moods which is perfectly understandable seeing that I'm locked in a freaking cage!

"It's me, Haru." He replied, sounding a little put out that I hadn't remembered. "Remember? We danced at that birthday party in the Fire Nation?"

"Oh yeah! Haru!" I exclaimed. I smiled sheepishly in the dark room, my dark mood vanishing, and scooted over to the stone walls where our prisons were connected.

I sighed with relief at the realization that the mysterious person on the other side of the wall was someone I knew, even if it was a little.

"How'd you get in here Haru? I thought you were going back to Ba Seng Sai?"

"I was." He grumbled. "But then I was in a town when it was being raided and was captured as a prisoner of war. They kept me in an Earth bender prison, but when some prisoners tried to escape they separated everyone there and sent them to different prisons."

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. That's so brave though. About trying to escape." I replied attempting to comfort him.

"Oh umm no. I wasn't one of the ones who attempted to get away." He said, sounding slightly ashamed at his lack of courage.

"Oh." I said dumbly. My face flushed at my assumption, and the room lapsed into silence again.

The door at the end of the hall opened and I tensed, staying completely still. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

Two guards entered and I stared at them in alarm. Their appearance wasn't what astonished me; it was the fact that they were garbed in green. They were from the _earth kingdom. _

Why would they imprison one of their own? Surely they know that Haru is an earthbender. This doesn't make any sense.

I watched as they walked to the empty cell on my right and walked inside, only to come back out of it a couple of minutes later. They then did the same thing to the empty cell directly across from me.

And then, as if we weren't even there, they just turned around and left.

I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the dim room again.

I sighed before going to the corner of my cell and curling up for warmth. Somehow there is a cool draft in the room, and the cold stones that I'm laying on aren't helping much. I laid there for who knows how long and just as I was about to drift to sleep Haru spoke.

"Katara? Why exactly were you taken prisoner?"

Should I tell him about Aang? He seems nice and sincere, but I don't really know him all that well. I don't know him at all really. That night in the Fire Nation all faded away behind meeting Zuko. Oh La, I hope he's okay wherever he is. I wonder if he even remembers me.

I was saved from making a decision when the door opened again. The same pair of guards came in, this time with the man from earlier. The man pointed at me and the guards unlocked my cell and came inside.

I hurriedly jumped to my feet and stepped back as far away from them as I could.

"W-what do you want?!?" I said, trying to hide my fear.

"Hold still and this will go by quicker." The man called from outside the hall, his amusement clear in his voice.

One of the guards grabbed my arm, and I struggled against his hold; scratching and hitting anything I could. He snarled in anger and slammed me against the wall, my head banged into it making me dizzy.

"Don't damage her too much." Someone snapped. "They won't be pleased if she is damaged before they get their hands on her."

Cold. Why was it so cold? Didn't Aang light a fire? He's doing so well….at firebending…so proud. But it's still so, so cold.

"What are you doing?!? Why are you taking her?!?"

I slumped down onto the floor before I was grabbed by my arms. It smelt like copper.

The voice was ignored and I was dragged out of the cell. Then I saw black.

* * *

A/N: Okay sorry that was on the short side but I just wanted to get another update out there before the weekend because I am babysitting all weekend and will have no free time. NONE. Whatsoever. Anyways thanks for reading!! Hopefully this ties yall over for a little while. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and favorited and reviews are appreciated!

Next chapter…

Katara finds out more about who imprisoned her.

She returns to her cell…not quite the same as she was when she left it.

And Katara and Haru get a new cell-mate!


	23. AN

A/N: A reviewer brought to my attention that I haven't updated Fall For You in months and I am truly sorry. Unfortunately, I will now be continuing this story until (hopefully) this summer because I simply do not have enough time to finish it. Also because I really am stuck with what to do with the story next. I'm not really feeling as excited about this story and am not connecting with it anymore. I'm so sorry, but hopefully I will be able to do so in the near future. No flames please.


End file.
